


Inviting

by Guysajer



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Humor, Lemon, Romance, Smut, how it happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guysajer/pseuds/Guysajer
Summary: The beginnings of Cheelai and Broly, how the small devious soldier for the galactic empire found herself in a relationship unlike any other that existed inside of Frieza's army. Is it simple lust, romance, and desire? Or could a warrior who knows nothing of a life beyond a saiyan share something with this small green woman that is unlike any other.





	1. Chapter 1

It was quiet, finding himself bored, the mentality more common than he remembered. Situated in one of the few guest rooms. The tall brooding warrior, not one for small talk or even talk in general, just waiting for the next opportunity to make his mark upon the world.

 

But he wasn’t here for reminiscing, in truth he was waiting for someone. Who had- as usual- failed to arrive as they promised. Broly had adapted to this… this bizarre feeling of what one called a relationship. Though it was predominately one sided-at least to what he admitted to himself- for what he knew of the universe this type of relationship is what people called monogamy…  _ utterly ridiculous.  _ Binding himself for the moment to a singular female. He could have as many women as he so desired, not that he hadn’t experienced women before, but those experiences were nothing.

 

Broly hadn’t found the opposite truly appealing, but he also didn’t find the notion of laying with another man enjoyable either. But in his youthful endeavors Broly had developed a basic need for female flesh. It wasn’t out of any real attraction, nor did he have any real taste for specific women. A particular type or style, he just needed a decent face, a pair of firm breasts, and a tight hole to ravage for a few hours. Leaving them spent in the sheets just before the day would start and then he’d go about his day, barely remembering who they were after the act.

 

It was mostly his life, passing from eating, to then fighting long and endless battles during his time growing up, he was a barraged with long periods of constant bloodshed staining one side of the galaxy to the next, only to end up hold up and isolated for months. Faced with constant boredom on some worlds, there was little to do except find a nice warm body to share your bed for a night.

 

Normally he’d avoid bedding anything that could swing, wary of the perceived actions that most women were the best killers of men, strong men mostly. If they were weak, timid, and otherwise fearful that kept them in check, him in control, and no chance that he might be on the end of a blade come morning. The young women he brought to his room were savaged, not painfully, but their torn screams were enough to make most assume that he was torturing them. As if he had time to waste scarring delicate flesh. The thought was ludicrous.

 

Then this left him to where he was now, just idle. Irritated that she had not called and frustrated because it was one of the rare days where the two of them to have some time together. She the little green temptress who had invaded his thoughts unlike any other woman he had met in his entire life.

 

_ Cheelai. _

 

_ Where the hell are you? _

 

She had pure white hair, a rare color from what he had seen, most races loved radical colors, dyed but that pure white that still was visible even in the darkest of rooms. It was short and he liked it, able to wind his fingers through them as he tore screams from her lips.

 

Then he was caught by the sight of her purple eyes, those little gems that shined with a deviousness that had caught his eye. 

 

_ Just to tease me more, you’d roll them back into your head as I stuffed you with my saiyan cock. Coating me with such a delicate fragrance of desire that I simply can not pass up. _

 

Broly was already straining trying to will that damn erection of his back down. The untamed appendage felt like a second tail when around his little green minx. His patience was wearing thin, as there wasn’t really any reason for this massive delay.

 

Did she not remember it had been almost a month? A full fucking month!? From that time he had been carrying that little woman back from her stint in a rejuvenation chamber. The way her eyes lit up as she realized she was with him, and how she immediately turned from green to almost purple as she blushed at the idea she was also naked. Why bother dressing her if he was just going to throw her down and fuck her like she wanted to begin with?

 

_ Becoming engaged with her has stretched my thinning patience. _

 

It was both a blessing and a curse. From the first time he had met her she had smiled at him, carrying only a blaster and a coy grin. No women had ever been so bold before to approach him to be teasing and playful.

 

Her exotic green skin was smooth, with white hair that held no blemishes or specs of dirt one might lose her in the snow if dressed in white. Wearing that tight armor from Frieza’s imperial army, giving him a little tease as she stuck her tongue out at him. Hiding a pair of well rounded breasts with teasingly purple nipples that matched her purple spandex.

 

She was a beautiful woman, toned to that of a nimble fighter, not a overbearing warrior. She had intrigued him immediately and though he in another life and time might not have paid her a second glance and pass by without another thought. He couldn’t deny she had something, a spark of life that he had not seen in Frieza’s army. Cheelai wanted to play and he knew that if he played her game he’d be very entertained by it, because women loved their little games. They liked to display visible teasing, just offering that grain of salt to tempt you just a tiny bit more.

 

Broly should’ve known she’d be a sinful little creature, taking great pleasure in eating many, many phallic shaped foods in front of him. The woman could swallow a whole fucking banana without even blinking, then was able to swirl her tongue around a popsicle and have the top half fall off because she melted the middle with her precise little tongue.

 

_ Oh she wanted me to know, she wanted to see just how much she could play with a saiyan warrior. The big bad Broly she whispered in jest. _

 

She wanted to see him break, filling him on his mission with all sorts of lewd fantasies that involved green skin, white hair and a pink tongue. He’d imagine filling her mouth with something much larger than a banana, and certainly more filling that a popsicle. How’d he watch her gag on his cock was too much for him some nights.

He’d often had to treat his dick like it was a foe some nights, tearing at his lengthy male appendage until he’d covered his hand with a full handful of his cum. Maybe the others heard him on those nights as he grunted and growled trying to alleviate the burning need that Cheelai had made for him.

 

Of course it hadn’t taken long for someone else to notice their little game. Temo, an old orange pasty bastard, the man just along for the ride with the green minx and her partner. The two no stronger than each other, but they worked together on gathering. The wrinkled prune had apparently had about enough of Cheelai’s game and Broly’s very vocal outbursts.

 

Telling Broly to his face as a man, which impressed the saiyan considering he could’ve just crushed his skull for trying to speak to him plainly.  _ ‘Why don’t you two just fuck and get it over with. That girl has been hot for you since she saw you’  _ Broly had raised an eyebrow acting as if he didn’t know or even care. He’d underestimated that old bastard’s attitude,  _ ‘Look I have a nose to yah know, and if I have to smell a horny woman for the rest of this assignment and it not being my old bag i’d prefer you’d just take care it. Now invite the lass over and give her a proper lesson so I can have my damn peace again.’  _

 

He’d just rolled his eyes and say he wasn’t interested and he did not ask women anything. If she wanted to get fucked she’d have to come to him, of course that is if she was brave enough. Perhaps he’d said that a bit too loudly, or maybe she’d put the old fart up to propping the question to him. 

 

Either way… he’d never expected her to seriously come into his bed and treat his dick like a it was a piece of candy. Perhaps he’d underestimated her abilities or he was just too tired that night. But she’d manage to not only remove his shorts but crawl up his sheets and put her green lips around his dick before he’d realized it.

 

_ Never had I been so surprised. _

 

Broly had found himself being the pursuer for the most part of his ventures with women, who would tell the massive warrior no. A dark brooding alien legend? What woman wouldn’t want a piece of that, also the mythos of his power being unmatched when unleashed created a level of awe in the galactic empire. But after Frieza’s death he found that he no longer garnered such a reputation, afterall the leader of the army he was in was dead. What did that speak about him? 

 

He cared little about who had done it, or even why. Frieza was weak, that’s all it was. The only problem it entertained was there was a drop in money, food, and equipment. Only until Frieza’s surprise resurrection, death, and resurrection again did Broly finally be met with something of interest in a very long time

 

It might’ve been why he’d not been as choosy when it had come to meeting Cheelai, the world around him had just become so… boring. And she was anything but, making sport of nothing, finding amusement between them. Turning what was nothing more than a battle of wills into well… 

 

_ A relationship? Who the fuck would’ve seen that. But I do plan of breaking her in half by the time this night is over. _

 

The door finally, FINALLY! Opened up and inside walked a very tired and drained Cheelai. Her hands limp as she in a half slouch made her way inside. Dropping her blaster on the ground carelessly.  _ Reminding me not to forget her carelessness.  _ She looked ready to just fall upon the bed and sleep. 

 

She did not sense or even see Broly, the saiyan was quiet, and the room was pitch black and he had blocked the light activation device for just such a reason. His huge frame rooted in place, perhaps if she looked his way she might see the white in his eyes, but she was so distracted in whatever she was doing to notice.

 

Though much to Broly’s great annoyance she didn’t begin stripping, sure she pulled her armor up and over her head. Letting it clatter to the ground, the lack of light hid her figure well as he remained where he was. The idea of tearing her clothes off was dancing on the edge of his mind, but that would end the game very quickly.

 

Cheelai didn’t recognize Broly’s aura. She was ready to begin dreaming of sleep. Her mundane and exhausting duties had removed any semblance of her memory, there were no shivers of anticipation for a lover in her room. More of less she was waiting for a chance to just fall into bed and sleep the night away until morning came.

  
“I’m so tired…” She yawned, covering her mouth with her hand as she stretched and groaned with the action.

 

Broly’s irritation grew as he watched her nearly stumble over her own armor that she had just dropped a minute ago on the floor. He contemplated leaving but he had just wasted more than hour of his precious time on her.  _ She is going to pay.  _

 

“Really you’re tired?” He asked into the air.

 

Cheelai’s eyes widened in shock, the unexpected question causing her to whirl about acting as if she were ready to engage in a blaster duel with a hidden enemy. But her mind quickly processed who could be here waiting, and that voice belonged to only one man. She could imagine him smirking at her right now, a man that had changed her entire life was now back in her room.

 

And the jerk had been here the whole time!

 

“Well maybe I wouldn’t be so tired if  _ some  _ people helped our squad with our duties.” Cheelai shot back at the saiyan, though mostly in the direction she thought he was in.

 

“I’m over here.” Broly mocked with a chuckle, she had just yelled at the wall. He wondered if she was trying to be funny or just that out of tune with her senses.

 

“I could just revoke this invitation and kick you right back out on your monkey b-”

 

Broly moved before that little tirade had even ended, she found herself pinned down upon the sheets, his mass splitting her legs, the sides of his abs now being squeezed lightly by her lower limbs. A large hand was planted down beside her head as he revealed his face to her in the faint light of the room, showing the large scars on his cheek and neck that could only belong to him. His tongue slipping out to lightly lick across his lips.

 

“You would throw me out?” He growled, the thick rumble of his voice sending a wave of shivers up and down her spine. “Who would invite me to their room with the only purpose of just throwing me back out when I arrived?”

  
He leaned over her, her breasts bound in her spandex shoved against his chest, flexing them ever slightly to cause her body to rock just from the simple act of stretching.

 

“I-I would.” Cheelai stuttered as Broly’s face became more visible in the dark. Touching the sides of his chest as if attempting to push him away. Yet as her fingers curled along his flesh, sensing the heat and power beneath her finger tips only made her want to slide them up and over.

 

“Cheelai, do not  _ lie _ to me.” He warned taking a deep full breath of her scent. Pinning her to the bed was keeping him from moving and ferociously ravaging her. The small female was beginning to pepper him with arousal, as he felt the way she held onto him. She wouldn’t ever cast him out of her bed. “Would you rather I leave? Tomorrow may be the day I never  _ return.” _

 

The lump that formed within her throat felt like a rock, the thick breath touching her face with such desire she could taste it. To be pinned down by him, with his strength and speed that made Lord Frieza fear him was so arousing. Knowing all too well just how small she was in comparison to him just made her burn, he could hold her waist with practically one hand, his thigh was thicker than her whole body, and his height dwarfed any other warrior. 

 

“I… I still could.” 

 

A wicked smirk spilled over Broly’s face, pulling up his entire lip exposing his two rich canines. “Is that so?”

 

“Yes,” digging her nails into his side only made his body twitch, the heavy thuds of his heart were like a jackhammer and fueled the blood rushing through her. To admit she needed him was a lie.

 

_ I crave him. _

 

The resistance in her actions and the sharpness forming in his eyes turned the partially erect saiyan on further, he wasn’t quite ready to pull her clothes off and bury himself inside of her until he got stuck. But he was sorely, sorely tempted.

 

“Says the little witch who snuck into my tent and feasted upon my cock.” He whispered against her ear, a silent reminder that it was not him who had started this. “How hard did you try to stuff all of me inside of you… perhaps you are giving up?”

  
“I did- No!”

 

“Then why are you denying me now, I can feel my abs getting damp.”

 

Cheelai wanted to will away her arousal but her tender lips were quivering from the heat and his flexing muscles were just felt too damn  _ good! _

 

“But you, you didn’t stop me. It-it’s you who can’t live without me.” 

 

Broly’s nose dragged along her cheek to her temple. “I could find any woman on this ship to stuff myself inside my little green bean.”

 

Cheelai’s face burned with irritation at that nickname. 

 

“Asshole.” She growled.

 

“Oh? Is that where we will start?” He mocked her again, his tongue licking the first droplets of sweat from her brow.

  
“I dare you…” Cheelai warned, he one hand sliding from his chest to his back and pushing into the grooves of his spine. “I won’t be so nice should I slip back into your sheets again.” Though Broly’s tongue dragged along her forehead. He was an animal pure and simple, but she  _ wanted  _ this animal. Remembering that night she had tasted everything.

 

How she had been graced with such a healthy burst of legendary saiyan cum during her night of debauchery when she had snuck into his room. She had been overcome seeing the size of his dick and what turned from playful curiosity and a little taste… well she just couldn’t help herself.

 

“You haven’t let anyone else fuck you I hope?” His voice turning possessive, “I won’t let your next lover live through the fucking day and neither will you.” He buried his nose inside of her hair and breathed in deeply. 

 

“Ahhh,” She whimpered as Broly’s hand swept through her hair, fingers caressing her hair as he kept breathing in her smell only fueling her desire that was ready to leak from her body.

 

How had this come to be? Cheelai had never been like this, but ever since bedding the saiyan warrior not so long ago. She’d almost become something else, she didn’t act like she used too when it came to him. It wasn’t just about having fun, sure she’d shared a drink before and she’d had a man in her life. Nothing serious. More about comradery, survival, and that feeling of belonging.

  
But this beast, he wasn’t offering survival, or belonging. No.

 

This saiyan was pure carnal delight, turning her world upside down. Her loyalty to her lord was without question, but felt she would willingly jump into an abyss to be with Broly. 

 

“I can leave…” His voice growling into her ear like a rumbling echo, turning her legs into a firestorm. “Or I can stay.”

 

She looked into his eyes, the dark obsidian was swallowing her purple eyes with a burning desire of a man ready to carry her to a dark paradise. Where screams were currency, and panting breaths were the only words.

 

“You can…” She softly moaned, finding that Broly’s hand was now sliding between her and the sheets. His thick fingers gripping the purple spandex as if he were cocking the hammer of a pistol. That hair trigger waiting for just that slight nudge to fire. The turn this little game right back on him. “Do.. what you want.”

 

Broly’s hair twitched, the long and once limp edges began to rise upwards. A heavy frustrated grunt escaped fueling a blushing smile across her face as she brought a hand to his chin. A dainty finger teasing the edges of his lips, teasing him, and then having the nerve to put the decision on him? He’d never made that decision before. 

 

_ ‘That little witch!’ _

 

_ You think I will let you get off that easy! _

 

“That wasn’t an answer to my question, which do you want my little green bean?” His forehead pushed against hers, his tongue rolling outwards and capturing her finger and pulled it inside. Letting her digit feel the long winding appendage mixed with a grind of his teeth.

 

“You haven’t left.” She told him directly as Broly quickly realized that little glow in her face. 

 

_ So you haven’t lost that little wit of yours.  _

 

The game was hers, but the war had only begun. He spat out her finger, as he pulled at the back of her garments and without even a strain tore it from her body and flung it against the wall. Cheelai squealed as her erect nipples felt the cold air for the briefest fraction of a second and met a wall of heated saiyan muscle. Moaning as Broly’s arms quickly wrapped one arm around her back tightly squeezing her against him. 

 

Cheelai felt one of his fingers glide up from he back side and curl a large middle finger up from her ass and into her dripping desire. Her wail becoming a long drawn out cry as his lips attacked her neck. Mouthing and teething the edges as if ready to rip out a chunk of her flesh, teeth were there but never did she feel them bite down. Her own fingers sought out her own hair gripping her white locks as she arched attempting to squirm about but Broly’s mass only fueled that thrashing. 

 

_ By Lord Frieza! _

 

_ It’s just his finger! Oh my Lord It’s one finger! _

 

Broly’s much larger digit about half the size of her palm was rapidly curling and knuckling her erect clit all at once. Turning her moans in ragged cries, causing her tongue to slip out as she gasped and panted, tossing her body was unable to stop itself.

 

“Ohh my L-mmh!” Her eyes went wide as a pair of lips smashed down atop her own, it was bruising in force, a reprimand and reward all at once. Never was she allowed to call out another man’s name, only his. His brutal kiss was just so rich asshe just let him thrust his tongue inside of her mouth. Her own dainty mouth muscle was roughly wrestled down and submitted to his without much of a fight. Like everything else about this man it was big, it was strong, and tasted exactly like he should

 

His tongue had the flavor of a wild game, hunted and cooked through a roaring fire. Not a pre packaged dehydrated food they were served. It was so rich she could feel his mouth’s juices spilling over her mouth. It wasn’t going to last as his finger began to thrust rapidly inside of her body all but churning her insides like a volcano, building up that pressure from a long dormancy. Her lips turning into a boiling rumble as her fingers slapped at his back trying to claw some form of control of her body from his skin.

  
Her frantic grasps were minor caresses to Broly who forced her to burst. That rewarding sound of her long pent up release turning into gasps of air as he drew back his mouth from her own. He could feel her knees twitching against his sides. The feminine cries of a female recovering from an orgasm was music, as her body played itself out with subtle twitching, the overloaded senses were much like a powerful blow. Rolling to his side Broly admired his handiwork as his  _ blows _ had hit exactly right as she curled up into a fetal position to his side. 

 

Cheelai was helpless her body ignoring voluntary commands as she turned limp at his side. Her body still wracked with pleasure tremors. It was so easy for him to do this to her and she wished desperately that one day it would be him in this position not her like it was every single time.

 

Her lashes were lowered as her flushed panting cheeks watched Broly bring his finger covered with her love juices. The thickness and pungent smell reached even her nose, though she was transfixed as Broly rested on his side and opened his mouth revealing that demon tongue of his and placed her honeyed nectar covered finger upon it. Eating her orgasm,  _ Such a dirty boy, but you love it.  _ Overjoyed to see her lover take so much delight in shamelessly tasting her. 

 

It was much like she had first sampled his cock’s juices for herself. Watching as the saiyan was mortified as she played with his sticky seed that splattered all over her face and tits. He actually blushed as she rolled his thick cum in her mouth and swallowed it. Turning that saiyan penis back into a rock hard pillar again.

  
He was ever much the animal she had imagined.

 

Cheelai knew that he was more than man, he had the flaws showing on his face, the scars that marked his flesh but they were not hideous to her. As he wore them like badges of honor, and symbols that he had not earned his rank through position or family prestige. It was a warrior body, with masses of muscles layered over more muscles, a dark tan that contrasted her rich green.

 

“What the hell took you so long.” Broly gumbled as he pushed back over towards her, his palm grabbing her shoulder and smoothing down to lightly squeeze her breast, it was not only to feel if she was ready to go again but also he hadn’t been able to enjoy mounds of flesh.

 

“Well, it wasn’t because…” Her voice trailing off as his hand traveled lower from her chest. “I might have kinda… well.” She looked away unable to openly admit what he probably already knew.

 

How they had come together was perhaps fate or just a night of impulse. He the saiyan warrior of legend, and she the young deviant soldier who had joined Lord Frieza’s army to repay her debts and loyalty. He was the total opposite of her

 

His hand traveled further down to her stomach flattening his palm and in the process opening up her legs, not that she could even close them if she wanted. His eyes looking down below his wrist at that small hole. That tiny green flower that was barren of all hair, it was drooling for him as her lower nectar stained the sheets.

 

Pushing himself upwards onto his knees Broly’s eyes were showing that wickedness once again.

 

“Forgetful little witch.” Broly growled, his form dominating her completely. Cheelai could feel her heart hammering and she knew that Broly knew as his fingers touched just below her ribs. He knew everything from that touch alone. It was then he drew back his hand and allowed her to look upon his weapon to end her. “I’m going to make you remember why I don’t like to be kept waiting.”

 

Slowly her purple eyes watched as Broly’s palm wrapped around a thick swollen cockhead, the glistening juices leaking from the tip as she felt a cold shiver run up and down her spine. She needed both hands to wrap around that thick monster, Broly was doing it with only one of his own, she was practically trembling as he slowly pushed himself forwards pushing his hips against her own.

 

“I didn’t… I didn’t mean too. The shift, it was so long, and our relief didn’t… they didn’t…” Her voice fading into the air as her excuses held as much substance as the air she breathed.

 

“That is not going to save you.” Broly growled, a deep husky reverberating sound that almost shook the whole room.

 

They had only five hours together today,  _ five!  _ And he had to waste almost an hour waiting on her, then when she did arrive she had forgotten about him waiting in the first place. As if he would ever let her forget again, and now he was going to take every single moment to enjoy this desirable female spread in front of him. Pushing down his cock against her stomach, Cheelai could feel that burning heat as it touched from her thighs to her chest. 

 

“Be gentle…” She pleaded softly making the saiyan laugh, feeling that thick head kissing the head of her tender pussy. It was ready for any normal man, but Broly!? She was never ready. His head slid upwards the underside of his circumcised cock pushing her clit causing her hips to buck upwards. Her body betraying her own words.

 

The grinning visage of a legendary saiyan told her quietly his answer to her desperate plea.

 

_ No. _

 


	2. This..

Broly walked slowly through the bowels of another imperial flagship, not even casting his eyes in the direction of the thousands of mindless drones who served their glorious  _ lord.  _ They were less than dirt in his eyes, serving no purpose other than fodder to be thrown at a weak enemy. 

 

It was slowly growing late and the Legendary warrior was did not care about anything else, he did not see the universe as anything more than a void. As a young abandoned child he did not have an easy life, for years he feasted on dead carrion, corpses of those he killed and anything that could be found just to abate some of the horrid loneliness he suffered through. Curled up in a saiyan space pod for night after night until sleep and exhaustion claimed him. 

 

He had wanted to know why he was alive, why he was left here alone and abandoned. 

 

_ Yet that had taken years. _

 

He had grown up into a young man until they found him, and that young scared boy had morphed into an insecure and angry teen. Broly didn’t believe in anything, he’d kill to amuse himself but that fell into boredom. He did not enjoy fighting like his blood was supposed too, he hated people and the only thing he was left feeling was complete anger and rage. 

 

For what the world had taught him, this universe was a cold place and if the people in it treated him like shit then he would treat the whole damn universe just the same. He did not understand his powers nor care, being a Legendary warrior did not lessen the mental exhaustion he’d had to go through.

  
Day in and day out, one day after another, the same record on repeat Broly found no purpose. The past didn’t matter once he was  _ enlisted,  _ the future didn’t change. Sure he could kill everyone but then where would that leave him? Blowing up a world or hell showing the universe that same suffocating loneliness that had consumed him was just a childish wish. Even if this life was empty at least he could see he wasn’t the only one suffering in it.

 

But of course he then met a little green skinned woman. 

 

_ By pure coincidence.  _

 

The little harlot was nothing more than those who had once being crushed beneath his boots quickly became something more. When he had just intended on making a few jokes, a lewd comment here or there, or perhaps a quick roll in the sack just to be done with her as his end goal like so many other women.

 

Yet she was unafraid.

 

Broly couldn’t have seen it coming, the second he had found her in his bed treating him to an untold experience before in his life. Before every encounter with a female he’d never been the one to be moved on, to have a level of boldness and pride. There hadn’t been another woman like her in his life.

 

She was a sin.

 

One he particularly enjoyed without a second thought. She was that tempting golden fruit that only filled him with a greater hunger.

 

In his days after their first random coupling he’d thought it was over that there was to be that one single moment of pure carnal delight. His mind to be giving him erotic fantasies of how he had treated that green vixen. 

 

His white haired temptress had quickly filled dreariness into a firestorm of anticipation, a mixture of green and purple transformed his entire world. Finding the small woman’s taste and touch to be a drug to numb him to all of the hell he had endured. 

 

Where there was once nothing but apathy that he viewed the rest of life around him, people without faces, worlds without name, and him without a purpose. Then there had been a spark to ignite a burning deep inside of that vacuum that had consumed his entire life. Turning isolation into welcome comfort, and coldness into a burning pleasure.

 

_ She wasn’t ready, but no woman truly is ready for me. _

 

Broly had her squeezing him so tightly that he was certain she could not leg go. While not a pure creature she did not reek of the smell of the whores that lingered on any imperial ship. Had that been the case he doubted he would have spared another glance.

 

“Come on… is that all you have?” He mocked as he ran his teeth grazed that green screen as she trembled in his lap.

 

Cheelai whined, doing her best to act unaffected and shake her head, her ankles locked together as she dug her nails into his back in a desperate attempt to keep him still. The saiyan pushed her down and watched her hiss into her own lips, her teeth biting down to the point he could smell the iron in the air. Though he could not pretend that the tight channel he was stuffing himself into was not blissful. He couldn’t fuck her hard, no  _ gently and softly,  _ as he would break her. Feeling the bulge in her stomach push against him, creating a hissing cry as she struggled to take him, pushing down each torturous inch until she could take no more.

 

She clawed at him, breaking her nails on his skin, trying to stifle the pleasure that turned into a heavy wailing cry of a woman unable to think. His rhythm broke her ankle grip as she kicked and slapped at his sheets with her feet in a pathetic attempt to control herself. Broly wasn’t going to let her go easy, it was almost six full hours later cheelai as pinned beneath him her form barely peering out from his dominate body shoving her down into the mattress beneath him. She could only call out his name, and he enjoyed how hoarse it had become after so many times screaming it.

 

When he was interrupted by a guard who had come to request his presence he was met with Broly’s hand glowing a bright green, it was the first and last time anyone dared to interrupt him as the man was not killed, but used as a lesson of pain as Broly sent him through sent halfway through the camp. But unfortunately it was a signal for Broly, telling him he had to stop.

 

Cheelai was semi conscious as Broly dressed himself on the bed while looking at the utterly ravaged woman on his bed. She looked swollen with his child after he had filled her up so many times, that image never left him as her soft purple eyes were looking at him with a desperate cry for this not to be over. 

 

Naked, sweating, and soaked in his sweat both Broly and Cheelai both knew. This wouldn’t be the last time.

 

_ He’d tracked her down on another mission, she just happened to be in his sector. He hadn’t directly tried looking for her. It was pure coincidence, yes just a coincidence... _

 

He’d gone to one of the western galaxies where she and Temo were both performing reconnaissance. So he quietly observed them, his ability to mask and all but hide his power had come from necessity as a child. So this was nothing as an adult for him. 

 

As he watched from the shadows he knew that she would slip away from the old man and he would have his chance. Ready to remind her that he wasn’t done with her, that this beautiful woman still  _ needed  _ him.

  
Temo just seemed to tolerate Cheelai’s attitude, the old prune mostly nodding and grunting as Cheelai went on and on about things in between her time with a powerful pair of binoculars. Her idle prattle consisted of everything, from food, to life, to how she planned on having fun while on this assignment. The green she devil always enjoyed her games.

 

Perhaps a little too much though.

 

Broly rested in a cave outcropping just behind their base, his cold silence watching her as she stretched and asked to lay down and take a nap in the blackened rock formation that Broly was hiding in. It excited Broly to here her say that she was going to be heading his way. The anticipation of the surprise was only building in his veins, watching as she strolled inside completely unknowing of the beast just beside her. Cheelai raised her hands and stretched releasing a vocal yawn missing the hovering saiyan behind her. Her soft moan was muffled.

 

His hand snaked around her waist, the other covering her mouth. Before she could even scream she was pulled against his chest. Her hands gripping at his wrists fearing he was some type of attacker.  _ Foolish. _

 

“So unobservant Cheelai.” Broly rumbled into her ear. 

 

Once she heard his voice her struggles ceased as her head turned and saw the faint outline of Broly’s figure showed in the reflection of her purple eyes.

  
His hand released from her mouth. “What? What are you doing here?” The green skinned witch was blushing as she probably knew the answer but perhaps she wanted to hear him speak the words from his lips.

 

Broly just grinned and spun her back around. Picking her up into his chest. One of his holding her almost a foot off the ground. 

  
“What i’m going to do… well,” He chuckled as he brought his face down to hers, just a breath away from her. “That depends upon you.” Kissing her mouth he was quickly rewarded with her own mouth opening up eagerly for his own. Her mouth valiantly trying to resist his much larger tongue that plundered her own without remorse, but she did not object and that pleased him.

 

Broly lowered her to the ground, there small scout bags serving as just enough room for him to rest on his knees comfortably. Clicking the sides of her armor with his free hand and dropping it to the floor as she pulled at his own armor in vain. Whimpering as her spandex suit was pulled away revealing her body to the much cooler elements.

 

“What do you want?” His teasingly voice asked of her while cupping the front of her exposed womanhood. Those cold black eyes sparked with amusement as he looked for her to answer him. “Do you want me?” His voice a heavy rumble as he felt her shudder beneath him, she was shaking in his arms and her hips were rocking as Broly’s thick fingers just teased the edges of her body.

 

_ She was dripping. _

 

_ Eyes burning and body shaking against his armor. _

 

He could only grow more excited.

 

“I want you to answer me.” Broly’s voice whispering as he ran his tongue along the side of her neck. Cheelai squeezed the back of his neck as she wanted to answer him. But dammit if her pride would not let her start begging him. Curling one finger just inside, she arched her neck exposing her rich green skin as she kept herself from wailing. The thick digit probing just enough to the first knuckle before retreating in a mock action of what both their bodies were calling for.

 

“Cl-clothes-!” She mewled, “take them off.” 

 

“Why?”

 

Her body jerked as he sank his finger just a bit deeper causing her to hiss as he punched into just the right spot. “Because I want you… I want you to fuck me.”

That was more than enough, He threw off his armor and pulled out his thick cock as she wound her legs as best she could around his back. “I want it… I want this huge dick inside of me.” She kissed at the edges of his mouth as he pushed the tip of his swollen erection into the warm passage that was presently dripping all over him. 

 

Once he pushed aside her small lips with his cock waiting for her tightness to envelope him he grabbed her by the ass with both of his palms. Cheelai was eager, feeling herself being filled again as he grabbed ahold of her body. “Please-!” She hissed and Broly shoved her downwards.

 

Temo heard it, but as his scouter registered the massive power inside of that cave. He decided to put an earpiece in and drown out what he could tell was coming.

 

The size difference was beyond anything either was ready for, she was slim, tender and weighed less than a hundred and twenty pounds. Yet she was being screwed by a seven foot tall, and muscular three hundred and fifty pound saiyan warrior. She cried and screamed, just holding onto him begging for him to stop before she broke, yet he refused. 

 

She needed this, he wanted this. She was riding him as his fingers formed long bruises on her sensitive green skin. Plunging to the point of breaking her womb in two only to pull out and repeat again and again until it happened. Her eyes rolled backwards, her tongue falling loose out of her mouth as she hung lump backwards only suspended by the huge arms squeezing her round but. The orgasm exploded her mind as she forced Broly to cum moments later as her body wrapped around him and called for that glorious deluge of warm spunk.  He obliged as he pumped her barely fitting body with all the pent up seed he had stored up for weeks. 

 

Broly laid her down on the mattress marveling as she twitched and shook. He was left with a feeling inside of him.

 

_ He didn’t want to leave.  _

 

But he did, and he was unprepared for what would come next.

 

Cheelai wasn’t complete eye candy, she was the total package. Strong, smart, and sweet. With a dash of stealth and cunning to complete the beautiful woman that she was. Her prey didn’t see her coming, she had masked her scent, and unlocked his personal quarters without a sound.

 

He had been showering, the water masking her movements as she brought her arms around his waist.

 

“Forget about me?” She teased against his skin, catching him off guard she brought both of her hands to a rapidly growing erection as she stroked him slowly, running the warm water over his skin and muscles. Flipping him around she knelt before him and gave him what few women ever dared trying. She swallowed him deep in her mouth as water splashed down his chest and into her hair. Taking both hands she raked long red welts down his chest making him groan as she sucked him deeper.

Her eyes never left his face, the warning was there but she did not stop and he did not either. She went until she felt him beginning to twitch and swell. Then abruptly she stopped, grinning a sickenly sweet grin. “What do you want Broly?” She said holding his cock with one hand as she let her tongue unroll out from her lips just in front of him. 

 

Broly’s eyes flashed green, his hair rose up around his back, but she did not waver. The air was electric and he was tempted to shove her lips down onto his cock he had honor and he wouldn’t let her take that victory from her.

 

His lips peeled back into a snarl, but she looked up at him. Waiting for him to speak those words and she would once again give him what he wanted. That he wasn’t the only one who was able to play this game, a simple weak woman would defy him and push him like this.

 

“Damn you…” Broly groaned as she teased the softness of her tongue against the slit of his painful erection. “Do it damit!” 

 

She won.

 

That was all she needed and she sucked him with even more vigor and he stuttered. She drove him deep until she nearly choked and pulled back at a wickedly fast pace, his hands grabbed at her damp hair but did not shove her down. She felt him tremble and then she was greeted with a flood of white cum pouring into her mouth.

 

_ The games only made the battles more enjoyable _

 

She was laying on her back atop his chest, she was completely panting still from the afterglow of another powerful bout of explosive sex. Cheelai was ready to succumb to sleep, her exhaustion barely even a footnote to what he could endure. Drawing one hand back to his black locks she tugged his head upwards asking silently for his lips.

 

Broly did not care and allowed her to press her lips against him. It was always him who kissed her, the dominate and powerful one showing her where she was. But never had a woman dared to put her tongue in his mouth. 

 

This one disagreed with that. For the first time she wormed her own tongue against his own, tasting his teeth, and gums. But there was no domination, just  _ tenderness.  _ It was something rarely shown, and he did not stop it. 

 

“I like this.” She spoke softly with the voice of a consoling lover, her eyes looking into him through a lidded gaze. “I like it when I get to kiss you.”

 

_ It only went further. _

 

Cheelai was waiting in his room and he knew it. She wasn’t trying to hide from him, she was eager for him to come to her. Dressed in a skimpy white nightie that was practically see through, her legs covered in stockings but leaving the  _ best  _ part exposed. He found her kneeling down, her hair tossed back and two fingers mildly working her pussy. 

 

The image of a waiting female, of  _ this  _ woman. Eyes that were enraptured by viewing him as he stopped and stared. Giving her every bit the boost to her confidence that this man wanted her just the same way she wanted him.

  
“I’ve been waiting.” She purred, bringing her free hand to her lips and bite gently at her fingernail.

 

Broly inhaled the air of his room with a full breath, his heart beginning to hammer and his rebellious erection finding his pants to be far too tight. This was maddening to desire such a woman, a part of him should be angry that she had snuck into his room. Come into his sanctuary and presume that he would be in the  _ mood  _ for this. Though, no single woman in the past had ever been like her, been so devious, so wild, and able to match his saiyan taste with her exotic features.

 

He shouldn’t tell her that he pleased to see her. 

 

“What took so long for you to come?”

 

Cheelai grinned as she spread her tender nether lips, an open call to him. To come over and give them both of what they wanted. 

  
And Broly scooped her up and into his chest, drinking from her mouth and eyes like a river that fed an lake. There was nothing that could compare to this feeling and he didn’t understand it.

 

“You’re so god damn horny.” He told her against her neck as she bounced atop his hips.

 

“And you fucking love it.” She replied as her hands braced on his chest as the white straps of her clothing struggled to hold together.

 

...

 

So here Broly was, making his way through the ship with a mission. Though not rushing, he was on edge, Cheelai had been returned to the ship and had been immediately dispatched to the medical wing. It angered Broly to not know what awaited him on the other side of the ship, had his green hair actually died? Was she maimed or injured beyond repair?

 

This peculiar feeling was settling inside of him, he’d never felt this before and it only amplified this sensation running through his body from head to toe. But, Broly shoved a soldier out of his way, the huge saiyan knocking through those that stood in his path without concern. He did not care, he wanted to see his woman. His first true escape from his loneliness was not well, perhaps he’d become too accustomed to this? Her soft curves and wet heat making him feel not alone for the first time in his life.

 

Broly’s first emotional relationship, something he could not understand between the lesser races up until he had met her. The way beings clung to one another, trying to offer comfort that in their last moments they would be together. To a man who had lived all alone for nearly a decade he found them pitiful. Who would make such attachments? He hadn’t needed anyone before.

 

_ Yet here he was now. _

 

Slamming open the doors to the recovery wing, Broly saw Temo. Looking inside of a rejuvenation chamber, sitting down in front of the pod with his hands locked together under his jaw. The orange man’s head did not turn back as he could feel the presence entering the room and those not used to his presence scattered.

 

She was floating in the light green substance, her mouth covered in a protective mask allowing her to breath. Her eyes half lidded with former visions of pain, and possibly tears as she suffered. But she did not allow herself to succumb to the sedatives inside the chamber. She refused to let herself be consumed in the healing fluids looking upwards towards the saiyan who had come to see her.

 

“She’s alright… nothing major,” Temo said quietly, a small hint of relief but struggle teetered on the edges of his words. “I should’ve been more vigilant…”

 

Broly didn’t say anything, this wasn’t what he was supposed to be handling.

 

Yet he looked at Cheelai.

 

This wasn’t him, or was it? Was there something that snapped inside him as he felt that she might be lost to him?

 

He was used to having things taken from him, the ever constant hand of fate weaved through his blood soaked hands and caused so much of his life to slip free from his grasp. Constantly enduring false hopes, loneliness, and the idea that there would be no one for him in the end once… seemed acceptable.

 

_ So.  _ What made this different?

 

He’d slept with women before and cared not a second about them afterwards. Was it because they shared something beyond the sexual? Where the next day it didn’t matter if there was a mission to be done or a world to be destroyed. That just for a few unflinching moments they were able to have something that they made together and no one could take that from them.

 

“She’s a strong girl… i’ll call you when she’s ready. I wouldn’t want to waste your time Broly.” Temo said against his hands. “I’m certain it’s your day off, don’t spend it here. Clear your head.”

Broly didn’t respond to him he looked at Cheelai, studying her. Though she was still barely conscious, he waited for her. Unable to process why he just looked at her.

 

_ Why did he stare and just leave. She was weak... _

 

Raising up one hand slowly she brought her thumb to her index finger with the rest of her hand partially curled against it: OKAY

 

That strange gesture that she had taught him before. The sign for everything’s good, alright, but it was A O-K.  

 

It churned his stomach as he wondered what he should even do. He had not spoken a word yet she had given him a sign. Looking to assure him and comfort him. He could swear that he felt her smiling underneath that mask.

 

_ Why? _

 

He retreated, this was out of his realm, out of his control, and his inner inhibitions were like unraveling the well sealed walls inside of him like wall paper exposed to tons of steam. Sitting in his own bed, he tried to make sense of the feelings swelling inside of him. 

 

The hours pushed and dragged into nothing but silence, as he tried to make sense of Cheelai. That snow white haired green she devil that penetrated his thoughts mind, and consumed his dreams. She was just a woman, but why did it bother him to have heard that she was injured. What would he have done if she had been lost to him?

 

He couldn’t stand these feelings, they made him feel angry, weak, and a pain that tugged at the strings of his chest.

 

Attempting to alleviate this pain from the heat of a shower, Broly struggled to control this rage inside of him. It sparked that power that he kept in check, his hair flashing into light green, his eyes shifting to yellow. 

  
_ Kill… Kill them.  _

 

The echo pulsed in his veins, his saiyan blood crying out to annihilate down to dust the ones responsible for Cheelai’s injuries. Broly just hit his head against the wall of the shower, drenching him in the spray of hot water but even water could not dampen his super-saiyan powered hair. 

 

That feeling of near loss was blinding him and it only frustrated him even more than it already had. His hands were shaking, his breathing deep and slow. Doing his best to be every bit the legendary warrior he was supposed to be.

 

Perhaps she was making him weak? That she might get injured while on a mission that was far below his station. Though if she had died what would that have done. He’d spent the majority of his life alone and isolated, but there would be no simple return for him as he would forever be reminded of  _ her.  _ Perhaps he’d become delusion thinking that this would carry on forever… he didn’t want to feel this again.

 

But he wasn’t alone.

 

There were two gentle hands there for him.

 

It was soft, as small hands wrapped around his waist, the soft pillows of her breasts pushed into his back, a comforting motion stroked up and down his stomach.

 

Cheelai had come to find him in turmoil and with him so evidently distracted she came to calm her lover. Strangely offering him affection that should be coming from him, but she knew Broly did not understand those things. Truthfully she had not imagined how Broly would handle this, their games were one thing but how would he handle her dying.

 

_ Well she had her answer. _

 

She slowly smoothed her fingers over Broly’s waist, exploring his scars and muscular abs slowly feeling that tight tension begin to crack. She was small and frail, and yet when compared to him. He was the one showing the cracks. If she could just by locked inside of his arms it would please her forever. A small twitch pulled at her lips as she continued to run her smooth palms across his waist. Feeling him slip further and further back to her.

 

But further still her hands reached down to her loves limp form, his weapon of pleasure and torment. There was no man she could compare him too, even Lord Frieza had nothing to show against him. Feeling the way she compacted against his body to the point of breaking, she wrapped her fingers around his limp manhood and rolled her thumb over the top and felt the faintest twitch.

 

A breath escaped Broly’s tense lips and his hair slowly faded to black. The powerful aura succumbing to her touch, as he let her ease his fears through a gentle caress.

 

“I’m sorry…” She whispered against his back, her lips kissing his skin while she did so. Releasing him in a silent please for him to turn around. The saiyan turned around, his eyes sunken in and the evident anguish visible.

  
He slipped his arms underneath her and pulled her up into his chest. Her hands locked around his neck her cheek nuzzled his own. The soft rubbing of her nose against his ear. “I’m sorry for worrying you.”

 

Apologizing.

 

_ Why was she apologizing? _

 

Broly captured her lips, one hand holding the back of her head the other keeping her tiny frame secured against him. The soft feather kisses they shared as she planted them along his jaw. Tiny gasps escaped from her as she shut her eyes as water poured over them. 

 

Broly’s mouth mouthed and sucked against her neck, threatening the world’s largest hickey had he been rougher. But he did not feel playful, the idea that he might lose her the next time she left had locked away those deep seated thoughts. How he might not be able to one day enjoy this smooth kiwi green skin, the flush of purple under her cheeks, and how her tongue would never touch his own.

 

“Broly…” She spoke into his ear, her voice a soft pleading cry as he breathed in deeply.

 

“What?” His voice an low threatening growl, losing whatever playful nature he usually entailed when in such a position.

 

“Don’t be mad…” She breathed into his ear.

 

Broly’s hand’s squeezed her enough to make her whimper from the minor flash of pain. But he drew back and stared into her purple gems.

 

“Who said I was mad?” He growled again, that deep threatening rumble making her heart beat faster.

 

“I know you…” She told him, her fingers buried deep within his ebony mane. “I know your mad that I could’ve been killed…”

 

He stared at her hard, the unblinking gaze of once emotionless black eyes made her heart tremble as she felt the emotion now showing. Emotions for her.

 

“I want you right now…” She told him feeling the thick heaviness of his breath coming out as the anger that once burned inside of him was replaced with something more potent. “Only you…”

 

Broly couldn’t stop it, he kissed her his hands finding a perch around her breasts as she hugged him with her arms and legs. Becoming a branch attached a powerful redwood, both were apart of the other.

 

Bracing her against a wall he pushed up his cock, softly kissing her labia and pushing upwards teasing her. She gasped as she dragged her hips against him, their bodies were already soaked, and as the spicy hint of her arousal hit his nose was too much. He pushed just enough inside before driving himself inside of her with one hard thrust.

 

“Oh god!” She cried through her teeth, her tiny frame no matter how many times she coupled with him was never fully ready for the mammoth cock that penetrated her womb.

  
Broly hissed, holding himself for that blissful moment, her body squeezing around him rolling and fluttering around his invading length. How he always missed this, marveling at her soft green skin and purple nipples that pushed against him as she shuddered. 

 

Waiting for her to settle Broly began to slowly thrust into her, drawing out to the tip before pushing back in, slow languorous thrusts that drew out their pleasure. His face focused with determination to give her pleasure as she held his face with both of her hands. Holding him before pushing her tongue against his lips. Softly moaning as his came out to greet hers.

 

The mild slaps becoming heavier as her body began to bounce with Broly’s movements, the pace becoming harder, and more erratic as Broly kept her pinned against the wall and unable to move.

 

“Fuck me… Fuck me…” Cheelai cried into his mouth. The back of her hand smacking his back to urge him faster as if she were riding a horse.

 

Broly’s hips only increased their pace and his need was quickly coming to the top, and he might not be able to hold himself back before he finished.

 

“You won’t ever do that again.” Broly told her in a thick possessive tone. 

  
His legs widened and he began to use his entire body, increasing the power and pressure of his heavy fucking. Cheelai’s back arched as she cried out in pain and pleasure. It was so dominant she couldn’t help but nod her head as her eyebrows snapped shut.

 

“You won’t die unless I let you.” The beast inside of him roared with delight as  _ his  _ minx cried out in ecstasy, unable to control herself. “You belong to me..” He snarled as he continued to slam himself in and out of her. The bulge in her stomach flexing outwards with each massive thrust. “ Cheelai… you are mine!”

 

She couldn’t argue with him, “I’m only yours! Please Broly cum inside of me!” Her voice a pleading whimper. The only thing she needed to feel was him, that rush of his cock as it swelled and flooded her womb with thick bursts of saiyan cum. The rich smell, tasted just as good but felt so-! Good inside of her, only he could have her body, no other man would make her feel like a real woman. Her body jerked and she squeezed Broly’s face between her breasts as she bit down on her bottom lip, overwhelmed by the sheer pleasure that began to explode out of her until she lost all self control.

 

His nose buried between her breasts Broly inhaled deeply as he felt her body squeezed him so tightly he could not pull himself free. 

 

“Ahh I’m cummming! BROLY-!” Her cry erupted in a banshee cry as her arms squeezed the head of her lover as her world became nothing but bright lights and colors. 

 

The almost distant sounds of a male straining like he was carrying a heavy weight in his arms lingered for a moment as he pushed his hips into hers filling channel to its absolute limit. She lost all control and became limp like a rag doll as he began pulsing thick loads of his searing hot seed inside of her.

 

Making good on his promise Cheelai felt the pooling liquid extend her belly outwards as he refused to stop filling her up down to his last drop.

 

There was little left to say as Broly’s legs gave out. The water having been shut off, the pair of lovers remained entangled in each other’s arms in the corner of a shower stall. Broly unwilling to pull himself from her warmth and she not wanting to flee from the safety of his arms.

 

She wasn’t taken from him, and he hadn’t truly lost her.  _ It was good enough for now… _   
  
  



	3. Seperation

Guard duty.  _ What a bore.  _

 

Cheelai was resting back in a chair, serving on the prison ship as an indifferent captor. Passing the time by spinning her single handheld blaster on one finger for as long as she could, completely bored was the feeling she had. The usual bristling excitement she’d have no longer tingling her.

 

After her ‘failure’ she had been reassigned, and the normally rambunctious and eager young soldier had been put to the back burner. The revelation had hit her hard, as she had lived for the thrill of action, adventure, and a sense of fulfillment throughout the universe. Then again, she had lost another huge portion of her greatest feeling of being alive and having those moments of joy.

 

_ They had taken Broly and moved him… two weeks ago. _

 

Moving to spinning the blaster horizontally and then vertically hadn’t broken her dull listless stare. The work was doing gave her no freedom to see her saiyan. How she wished to be wrapped up in Broly’s arms.

 

Broly refused to leave her side until he was certain that she was well. Being trapped in such a warm embrace she could forget about the world. 

 

Yet without him here she felt his loss immediately, no more saiyan to grace her with his face when she woke up or came back to her room. It made her feel like that young girl again, having his figure there for her, a man and his woman side by side.

 

But Cheelai stopped spinning her blaster as she let out an exhausted yawn, it mostly came from boredom. Her face dropped though letting her hands fall between her legs. There was something more about her and Broly. He didn’t understand things the way everyone else did, the saiyan was brutish of course. The only people he even marginally showed interest in were her partner as well as her. Yet would she call what they had a real ‘relationship?’

 

Broly wasn’t interested in the way of romance, hell she doubted he even knew what it was. Trying to imagine going on a romantic dinner date or maybe a stroll along the beach and a little bit of open affection wouldn’t happen. Broly was an eat in silence, snap and bark at those who approached him, and then complete his routine and expect her as had been agreed upon between the two of them. Though Cheelai enjoyed his limited affections but found herself wanting just that little more.

 

The walking enigma of a saiyan had caught her eyes, in subtle terms to walk beside him and find something that they could share but did not ask her. After serving her lord for so many years she felt she owed him for what he had given her. Yet on that flip side because of her servitude she was forever bound to him and unable to make that outstretched hand to her saiyan. For all of the fleeting moments of being wrapped up in his strong arms and then lose all sense of time and reason for hours in his sheets. It was still fleeting, because it was now there was no more saiyan near her.

 

_ Alone… no… she felt empty. _

 

The childish but primal dominance of that warrior who treated her to hours of rough but passionate twists and turns. Knowing how each digit had caressed her body unlike any other man before. There would always be those moments where his grip would become a little tighter, his breathing harsher, and an aura would fill the room that terrified her. The child that he had been before, raised all alone, not wanting to let go of her but also unable to really know why he felt that way.

 

Broly didn’t speak plainly about anything, it was all about simple wants and needs. It was over simplifying their relationship but, the two of them gave each other physically what they wanted. 

 

The only problem was that every time they did, they only ended up wanting more. Never was it enough, and since then she couldn’t imagine being able to move away form this.

 

Whenever it was their time he would stare at her and she could see the sheer possessiveness in it. He never looked at anyone else with anything more than anger or disinterest.

 

Cheelai sighed and pulled at the edges of her training suit, an old memory coming back, how she showed Broly that the armor she was wearing was able to stretch and that she wasn’t quite as flat chested that he might be led to believe.  It was that innocent teasing that always made her smile. But as she lamented on not being anywhere near her saiyan for her to have that fun with. Yet worst of all there had been no good-byes between their last encounter.

 

There wasn’t any see you later, or hey catch you when I get off work as she always had to do with Broly. As if assuring him that she would come back to him. 

 

She had been pulled away for a minute which turned into several hours and in that time Broly had been sucked away from her. He was simply gone and she was unable to even partake of one final kiss from him. No way for her to remember the way he felt against her body as their tongues waltzed with one another in a hungry demanding way.

 

Cheelai took a deep breath, her features sullen and drooping as she realized that she had done nothing but think about him since she had been told he had been gone. When it had all been just a game before, she had quickly begun to obsess over her bulky saiyan lover.

 

Things felt different, a tug at her heart. 

 

_ Perhaps she had done something else. When did lust become… no… that would be too cruel. _

 

If she had then what the hell could she do now? Broly wasn’t the kind of man for that. Even if his actions gave her some favoritism and perhaps fondness, but, that probably wasn’t going to satisfy her. Instead of thinking about how she was going to get past her day, she instead agonized about how much she was going to miss her. Would Broly even miss her? 

_ What did he think of us?  _

  
It wasn’t  _ that,  _ she knew it couldn’t be. Broly might’ve heard for the word but for him to fully embrace the idea that he might in L. O. V. E. wasn’t possibly. Hell she had never once told Broly the same, of course she cared about him. But to say that she loved him?

 

Time was just dragging on and she wasn’t sure how she was going to manage a few more hours like this. Finding her time she pulled out a small knife and began to toss it about, it was dulled and hardly any serious threat. It was dull cutting knife. The edges warped as to not harm the person using it. Rolling it along her fingers from edge to edge in an effort to gain some focus on something else.

 

But as she did so her old partner appeared, he wasn’t amused by his new station either and sat reverse in the chair next to him.

 

“How are holding up?” His voice a grainy and hoarse as he put a hand behind his neck in an effort to crack it.

 

“Bored.” Cheelai said dropping and catching the knife with one hand. The old man always trying to be her pseudo father figure. Which she appreciated for the most part, he was just looking out for her best interests and his as well while they worked together. But he seemed just as numb to their assignment as her.

 

“That isn’t what I meant,” He moved his hand to scratch the front of his neck.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Cheelai I know what’s going on, i’m not that old.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“You know exactly what i’m talking about, you are acting just like a moody teenager.”

  
Growling she caught the knife with one hand and pointed the dull edge at him. “I am just fucking bored alright now drop it.” She could feel her irritation growing by the moment as Temo just stared at her from the side. 

 

“You can try and lie about it but I know you are lonely, you haven’t seen a certain saiyan for several weeks now.” While normally his questions wouldn’t bring out this type of attitude with her she found herself highly agitated by it. “Was there something more that i’m missing, I thought you two were just in a physical relationship.”

 

His dismissal of her rela-  _ no… it was just physical.  _ “If you mean I won’t have the prior luxuries I did before then I guess yes.” She added in a pouting huff, turning her head and nose up at him. 

“Heh, you miss that boy something fierce. What is it about him aside from all the  _ fun  _ you two had that made him so special for you? He was always quite the cold one, never even sharing a single quiet moment when we ran across him. It was all fight, fight, and more fighting then sleep and eating.” He kicked his chair forwards so that he could rock and balance on the rear legs. “So why are you so strung out about not having him around?”

 

“Like you’d get how a woman feels when in this situation.” Trying to deflect the obvious prodding, because she shouldn’t have an answer. 

 

If she admitted the truth then she would have to bare with that truth for the rest of her life. Pretending it wasn’t there would make the reality of it much easier to bear. “I just got used to his presence and I’m just a little sad to not have him around.”

 

“I’m sure you got plenty of that presence for two lifetimes already.” Temo snickered making Cheelai’s face turn a deep shade of purple. “You think I didn’t hear all of those times? It’s why I brought two scouters.” 

  
“Pig.” She growled at him but it lacked any real harshness to her voice as she couldn’t really tell him off. Afterall she snuck away with Broly thinking they were out of earshot. They clearly weren’t.

 

“So… why don’t you just go and see him again instead of all this angst you are showing off. Quite frankly i’m baffled why you are so upset.” he smirked as she just crossed her arms over her head and just glared at the wall away from him. Her bottom lip pouting as she was more than ready for this day to be more over than it already was.

 

“Yeah how about I just go and  _ find  _ him, since he left me no clues and no messages. I’ll get right on that.” Rolling her eyes she released a frustrated sigh.

 

Temo laughed as he pulled up one of his scouters from his reservers. “Well I  _ do.”  _ A chuckle escaped him as he offered her the scouter that apparently held the information of Cheelai’s hidden lover. “If you recorded the transmission audio while we were on patrol you could easily find out where he is and fortunately for you… he’s only one star system away.”

 

Cheelai looked to the scouter back to him, perhaps this was some kind of joke but her fellow partner gave her no such indication. Yet she wasn’t going to act like the starving child, no absolutely not. She had to act natural about it and not give him that satisfaction. Taking it from him she brought it up to her eye, her eyes focusing on the lines of text and recorded logs quickly unfolding in front of her.

 

Nothing showing at first as she scoured through hundreds of codes and data sources that were nothing to her. Having done this so many times while looking for information she could read the code with barest the second of time passing.

 

But her mind quickly wondering why Broly hadn’t contacted her if it was true that he was just a star system away. Granted he wasn’t the most tech savvy of people or the kind to carry a scouter. But as she continued to pursue through logs she saw something.

 

**B moved to Section 7 Beta Gamma: Isolation: Training:**

 

**Contact: Restricted: Access Elite Only**

**  
** **Break- Break**

 

**Staff relocated: Control Limited: Emperor Removal of Non Essential Personal**

 

**Advise- Entry Codes…**

 

“Yep.. Looks like that guy of yours didn’t want to be alone either.” There’s being a few signals coming and going but no doubt he’s not happy out there himself either. They put him all alone again so that he could focus on his training.” A grim smile on his face as he shook his head. “I don’t know whether they are punishing him or…”

 

He watched as Cheelai got up from her seat without hesitating and took off down the hallway. “Heh well at least we have a few days leave. I suppose it’ll do the girl some good, Broly too I suppose.”

 

…

  
Cheelai ran to her spacepod. Even if they were on a ‘mission’ it didn’t prevent her from leaving and she very much doubted anyone was going to be double checking to see if she. A lower scout was still on guard duty, with all of the other things going on in the universe who would care about her?

 

“Broly…” She whispered her heart race picking up as she imagined seeing him again. 

 

She had been the first one to truly befriend him, and show the lumbering brute that there was so much more to this life than the loneliness he had experienced from his childhood. Their fun flirting had turned her into a more adventurous woman. 

  
Broly was a wildfire and she was doing her best to dance around its edges, it was all so exhilarating, dangerous, and gave a rush of euphoria that she simply could not leave without. He had been taken from her, granted it wasn’t her choice whether he stayed or not, but she still didn’t want him just being picked up without some way of having a way to say good-bye or at least knowing what he was doing.

 

Cheelai hit up the engine and punched the coordinates in and set off for Broly’s location. The next sector wasn’t too far away. Enough that she wouldn’t even need to consider a deep sleep state.

 

TIme flashed and it was barely several hours later as she began to descend down to the surface of the planet. Immediately as she looked out it took her back to the world that Broly had described to her.

 

The world was closer to the systems sun and while not devoid of life it wasn’t a rich paradise world either. Harsher elements but nothing as cruel as a molten slag world or one made of solid ice without the barest peaks of sunlight. Cheelai’s presence on the base she arrived at was barely acknowledge, but she wasn’t completely dismissed. Few soldiers would tell another soldier what to do provided they knew _exactly_ with whom they were dealing with. Though the position as a recon scout wasn’t low it certainly wouldn’t grant her any favors either.

 

Passing through the base’s complex she flicked on her scouter and let the device do what it was designed to do. But as she did so she bit into her bottom lip, controlling herself from getting over eager and also possibly disappointed as she couldn’t exactly detect Broly’s unique energy. His power was massive but from what she could tell… He wasn’t here at the base, there were roughly fifty lifeforms that registered and that was quite the telling sign.

 

_ Why in the great lord Frieza would they dump Broly here?  _ The place didn’t need protecting, nor did it have some vast threat to the empire.  _  So why? _

 

Cheelai continued further into the base, the maze like structure a minor irritation as it was built into a mountain outcropping. It was nothing special, just a base to house men and material, making her way into the communications wing which also housed the main relays to the system she noted only three operators in the room.

 

The non essential personnel thing appeared to be in effect as she knew that this was mostly the busiest room in any base asid from the mess hall. Requiring communications, messages, orders, and everything else from the coming and going of spacecraft to be routed through here. The lack of soldiers was just quite the oddity, and she might begin to question why.

 

But her question was answered as she felt the entire ground beneath her feet begin to rumble… starting off as nothing more than a heavy vehicle passing by one's feet, then to a light shake to where one might not find purchase in a rocky outcropping… Then the techs in the room braced as if what was going to be coming next was absolutely expected. 

 

Cheelai almost flipped as the entire facility jostled by a massive earthquake. Her reflexes saving her from a most embarrassing fall. Then…

 

Nothing.

 

“Clear.” One of the operators stated before resuming their day to day tasks. As if NOTHING had just happened. 

  
“What the hell was that?” Cheelai said earning a look of ‘ _ are you stupid’ _ from those at their positions. But they saw her armor and markings, though they didn’t exactly know why a recon soldier was t their post. They didn’t really have the wherewithal to ask more, afterall, who really cared? 

 

“Just Subject B, he’s been shaking the world off and on every few hours. I don’t know why the fuck they sent him here but this shit is irritating.” 

 

“Whose subject B?”

 

“Fuck if I know, just some dumb hairless monkey that Lord Frieza wanted dumped here for some reason.” Another added. “The only positive is that he’s on the other side of the world, if he were around us we’d be dealing with so much more shit, aside from the base rocking and moving we’re fine. But since you’re new here don’t be going out there in the wilds. Who knows if he’ll kill you.”

 

_ Why? Broly just doesn’t kill people like that, especially if they were soldiers…  _ “Maybe they brought you here to help scout and keep an eye on him because the last recon squad they sent out to investigate what was actually going on ended up being annihilated before they ever made contact.”

 

One of the men inside laughed morbidly amused, “I think they made contact. The poor fuckers were just led in like lambs to the slaughter.”

 

“Begs the question why they were sent out. I mean what was their plan?” Another questioned.

  
“Who knows but i’ll say…”

 

Cheelai ignored the endless barrage of pointless stories about the men who had come before, and just been sent out into an apparent angry saiyan. Though, she couldn’t understand why Broly was doing this. Sure she understood a bit of his past where he had been found but that didn’t add up to the amount of insanity she was hearing from the other soldiers.

 

“What happened?” She mumbled, her hand running through her hair as she made her way to one of the exits. She had to find him, she wanted to know what was going on.

 

There was a spark in the air as she took off, her scouter unable to tell her anything as she turned it on. Attempting to scan for power levels all that happened was the numbers on the lens flashed and began to go erroneous. It was going haywire, whatever power was around was overloading its ability to register it. Her eyes looking through the small patches of green forest and dirt brown rock. Her hand gripping the front of her suit as she began to worry as the world opened up revealing massive craters, looking like hundreds if not thousands of meteors had impacted on the planet’s surface. Some reaching only a few feet into the ground others a few meters. It terrified her to imagine what was happening.

 

Had there been a war here? Or maybe something worse? But then again why had the orders removed so many people and the soldiers stationed so completely dismissive of the fact that the world was apparently being torn apart?

Cheelai continued for several minutes until the air began to feel electrified and then quickly suffocating. Like a thick wool blanket had been wrapped around her very body and dragged her down to the surface. Her throat began to constrict and she had force herself to breathe. 

 

Why was it so hard? What was going on? Coughing she let herself fall to her knees as the very oxygen felt like molasses in her mouth. 

 

Then she saw a pair of green tipped white boots standing in front of her. Someone had  _ found her.  _ But as she looked upwards she felt more weight almost being forced down upon her as even on her hands and knees she found everything becoming heavier. 

 

A thick and familiar saiyan leg was attached to that boot as she looked upwards and saw a green fur swinging from his waist. Her eyes felt as if she were trying to look into the very sun, squinting as the pressure forced her eyelids to react against her will. A bare chest that was far more enlarged revealing oh so familiar scars that she knew by heart. 

 

But there were no black locks looking down at her, a mess of green and yellow hair rising up into spikes that seemed to be almost a skyscraper to as she was felt herself being smothered into the ground. 

  
It was all coming from Broly, though it also wasn’t as a pair of soulless white orbs looked down at her. His lips flat and neutral, there was nothing crying out in need or desire that she found there. It was empty, like a void. Her hand reached  for him with trepidation as her every action felt a thousand times harder. Straining herself to try and grasp him, wondering what had consumed her lover in such a way.

 

“B-Br...Broly.” She rasped out in a meek whisper, her gloved hand barely grazing the top of his boots as he stared down at her.

 

But he said nothing, his eyes just looking down at her before moving one hand. His hand grasping her by the collar and picking her up from the ground before breathing in her smell. His nose touching her green skin in a way that instantly turned her body on despite the circumstances.

 

Then everything vanished, the weight, the crushing aura simply ceased and she was met with the crushing force of her lover’s lips against her own.

 

She was exhausted and could barely lift her own hands to hold onto him as his aggressive onslaught ravaged her mouth. His tongue swallowing hers practically. It was so feral and passionate, but it also terrified her. Growling as his mouth covered her own nearly stopping her from breathing.

 

If her doubts were that he had missed her, had been a gross understiamation.

 

She could scarcely draw breath and her weak whimpers were unable to break through his tongue as her eyes rolled back into her head. A retreat from her body as the oxygen needed to form a coherent thought was given up just to sustain her own bodies existence. 

Giving up to darkness she missed as Broly broke away and found her neck biting through the purple spandex but not leaving any mar’s her skin in the process.  The elastic armour pulled down to expose her body more to his ravenous nature. 

 

But the saiyan felt her pulse even as he was slow, her body not reacting… there had been something that had gone wrong but he did not understand what it was. His mind lost in a bestial nature could not picture her unconsciousness as a result of his actions. He did the only thing a beast could with his prize.

 

A guttural grunt, his teeth nipping at her to see if it might spark a reaction, his hands squeezing at her backside and running through her hair. Why did she not wake? Why did she sleep?

  
Cheelai was here but she wasn’t… and Broly tucked her limp form and blasted across the planet to find the lone refuge in a single cave… It was the only thing he could remember to do when he was a child. Without thought or reason he retreated to the only thing he knew taking a piece of something he had been missing with him.


	4. When Words

Broly couldn’t contain it, he couldn’t stop himself. He was sitting back his fingers tapping nervously and repeatedly against the skin of his arms. 

  
This nervous twitch had been going on for almost half an hour and he it didn’t seem to be stopping.

 

Cheelai had remained unconscious on the ground in front of him, he didn’t recall her being here but he had obviously lost control and found her. At first he’d imagined that he’d just overwhelmed her, it wouldn’t have been the first time something like this had happened.  _ Of course _ .

 

He’d been in control those times now seeming long ago, but as she refused to make any sounds other than her soft breathing he hadn’t had anything to ease the guilt in his mind.

 

That alone was eating away with him, she’d come dangerously close to him and survived. There had only been his father who had managed to survive while he had been lost within himself. No one else had ever been that close to him and not come out of it unscathed. In that bestial mode he only cared about fighting, feeding, and all around chaos. Everything else on this world could be discarded without a second thought, he didn’t care about women or children. Hell it didn’t matter if they were a threat or a faint spec in the winds. Broly just did what he wanted, and now as a result of his completely lack of control had left him here.

 

They hadn’t shared any real time since his recent departure, he hadn’t considered the possibility of him being so wholly separated from her after so recently getting her back. She’d appeared so vibrant after she had returned from a rejuvenation tank. His  _ concern  _ had conjured a reaction he hadn’t experienced and still he wasn’t sure if he did understand it now, but he didn’t want to hurt her, that was the truth that he could feel inside of himself. 

  
Since he had brought her back to his makeshift accommodations, he’d been recovering his mental strength, but as the minutes turned to an hour and hours into more hours it began to wear even more upon his mind. The notion that he had  _ killed  _ her, made him hate himself.

 

_ When had she come? Why did he not stop? _

 

And now he moved to sit down by her side.

 

“Cheelai?” His voice a strained whisper, his hand brushing down her arm as she laid on her side in a recovery position.

 

_ Nothing. _

 

His hand raked down from his forehead, as she refused to speak to him. THe silence unnerving him as she still did not move.

 

“Haahhhh” Cheelai’s lungs let out a soft cry in distress that snapped his focus completely as he imagined that she was truly in pain.

 

“Cheelai, speak to me.” He almost pleaded again but to his great shame, the woman did not wake, and the prospects of his dwindling sanity returning were becoming less and less. Everything about how he felt towards this woman only made him more unhinged, this usual cynic in him would find it easy to mock her for being weak, hell even taunt that she failed to withstand a minimal amount of his strength.

 

Yet despite what he knew, Broly had only felt worse, that he had exposed Cheelai to that uncontrollable side that she had never yet to witness. From where the simple acting of touching could almost be equivalent to death, there had been no playfulness, tenderness in his actions. With a single broken moment of clarity Broly had rushed at her with the idea of her being another piece of his wild imagination, yet as he had tried like so many times before he found her not to disappear from his hands and mind, he had tried to convince himself that she was real by tasting her and through his own madness had discovered that truth.

 

It was an act of pure aggressive possession, it was tearing at him and he had little if any personal experience when dealing with outside base emotions. He was at his most vulnerable mentally when transformed, unlike Cheelai who could wear her emotions on her sleeves and could attempt to quell his distrust and confusion when there were moments when he found himself uncomfortable. Though he could be there to protect her physically, he had no way of doing what she did for him.

 

Where she might be helpless to ever be able to be there for Broly in a fight, it was the mirror opposite when he tried to handle the untapped whirlwind that flourished within his own heart and mind. Through her gentle caresses, to teasing words, and devious lips and tongue she had found something in the saiyan that was just as uncontrollable as his power.

 

Broly felt truly weak in this moment, helpless that despite their vast differences of him being that powerful warrior without equal and well deserved arrogance and she the smaller soldier who relied upon a blaster had taken something from him. He was hopelessly lost without her but completely charmed like a pet even though his mind tried to tell him otherwise.

 

_ Just fun, she’s amusing, why not enjoy myself?  _ He’d told himself while thoroughly kissing her lips as they shared their bed together, but those words held just as much weight as the air in his hand.

 

He’d wanted to remain that way.

 

That allowing himself to be twisted up with her was embarking on territory that he’d dared not set foot on. The battlefield was one thing, but a woman and a  _ ‘relationship’,  _ that was something she had shown him.

 

Broly did not view the world like any other soldier in Frieza’s army, born to destitute settings, starving, and a constant struggle to survive until his late teens. There was not a shop to buy food, or first aid to be given from a box. Food had to be killed and eaten, the taste alone made one gag until he could stomach it like a thick pus syrup. If he were to be injured there would be no rejuvenation chamber, only discarded chitin and skin from the corpses to patch his wounds. He’d grown accustomed to all of it, fighting day in and day out until he was nothing more than a beast himself. 

 

_ Then she came… _

 

He was suffocating inside of his own mind, focusing on everything but himself, wondering that if he was not as wholly immune to the effects of the universe, in reality he might of just been as mentally weak as those who had once stood before him.

 

Every since their first night, Broly had given up inhibitions, because he hadn’t seen a way to alleviate his own physical need for her. Expecting that after one night she might not have such brazen courage to come back to him, and that he having gotten his fill of her would walk past without another thought. But, that hadn’t been the outcome, the devious creature had come and given him more than just a dull ache for more. Turning him into a raging beast who had her shoved against a wall fucking her without remorse against the cool cave floor. Doing everything to be unnoticed by the rest of Frieza’s army with the little distraction that she wa.

 

Broly raked a hand over his eyes, his eyes focused on her unmoving form.

 

_ Why did he not doubt she’d find him… _

 

But just like that he’d been sent off world and there had been no way for him to reach out and tell her. Perhaps just a simple mission but he’d been taken away for almost several weeks. The days becoming less entertaining and more frustrating as no one could tell him when he was going back.

 

_ The image of her floating in the rejuvenation chamber… _

 

When the moment of his insanity had gone only to find her nearly broken in his arms, instead of the protective embrace that he’d shared with her. She’d not responded falling limp in his arms as if she were dead. 

 

It’d taken seconds for him to gain control over himself, and he was filled with shame. Trying to imagine that he’d been the one to do her so much harm. The notion of taking her from this world because of his own power had chilled his blood and riddled him with warped thoughts of what he could’ve done.

 

Broly’s fingers reached out to touch the side of her face. Cupping the delicate green skin with a few moments of idle longing imagining that he’d done some irreparable damage to her and that he would no longer be able to have such a luxury for much longer. Cheelai’s eyes though did not remain still, there was a soft flutter but nothing more than that. 

 

The silence was still there but the faintest of whimper escaped into the air as the warrior beside her had heard something that broke his fears. Covering her tiny hand with his own, letting his calloused and rough fingers and giving it a gentle squeeze. 

 

His lover’s hand flinched and Broly’s heart buried itself in his throat, as he felt her hand curling ever slightly against his own.  Relief flooded his veins and he brought his head down to her cheek and breathed against her, a sigh… of relief from his own self created torment.

 

_ She would be alright… _

 

Learning one crucial and essential lesson when in the galactic army was one thing, know what can kill you, and she had quickly learned that even Broly who had some measure of her trust was still more than capable of doing just that.

 

_ And Broly was quite possibly that greatest test. _

 

Where she had been up until that point had taken her all her strength to even look, she could feel the raw fluctuating energy around her. The recollection of her past few moments of consciousness returned to her as she was overcome by the beastial form that had been shown to her. It’d been the first time she had witnessed it’s full power, a chilling demonstration that she know would be in her nightmares because of how it had overwhelmed her in so many ways.

 

Her eye opened as she stared into the lower jaw of her of her vaunted lover. He had taken a position to watch over her, though clearly she could see with certainty that Broly was beside her. Her fears had quickly been abated as she was held by much smaller arms.

 

Cheelai’s fingers were against his cheek and she caressed it softly finding the rumble from Broly’s mouth to be a welcome relief though she could not imagine the effect it had upon the saiyan beside her. The moment lasting briefly, curling her upwards into his lap, with gentleness and bringing her closer to his warmth. 

 

The silence remained in the air as Broly held his lover to his chest. His eyes staring down at her head that laid so closely to him. She had regained her strength as her hands steadied against his beating heart.

 

“Are you back with me?” her voice soft, lacking its usual edge towards him.

 

“I am,” He replied to put her at ease, his posture reflecting his concern in this situation, unconsciously he felt a deeper bite of guilt as he knew his actions had crossed a very deep line, he’d actually truly hurt her.

 

“You scared me,” Cheelai admitted becoming breathless as she was a mixture of fear and uncertainty. “Will you tell me what happened?”

 

Broly couldn’t bring himself to tell her, what was a man supposed to do when he was lost within a deep vacuum of power and harmed his woman because he could not control it. Broly had never tried to pay much attention to the vivid feeling of his incredible power that coursed through his veins, dismissing the need for safety and living for a rush of unbridled heightened adrenaline that was no match to anything…  _ up until now.  _ It was pathetic that in all of his years alive he had barely been able to once control himself just enough to know when to stop without his instincts overriding his base mind.

 

Cheelai still awaited his reaction, there was no real way to telling how he was handling what had  _ happened,  _ her question was answered as he pressed his lips against her hair.

 

“I couldn’t stop…” Broly said, his fingers running through her white tresses, his dark orbs looking beyond towards the wall as he didn’t want to admit what he knew to be painfully true. “I just… there wasn’t any reason to control myself.”

 

The green skinned woman nodded in his hands, her purple eyes now looking at the way his throat bobbed up and down in front of. He was very uncomfortable, but she didn’t want him to be angry with himself, it broke her heart to see him like this, it wasn’t his fault completely. She had rushed out to find him unprepared but still the visage of that massive figure the one that lurked beneath his surface made her truly afraid. She very well could’ve been dead.

 

“Broly” She whispered, her lips pressing together. “What happened?”

 

Broly shook with her words, they were damning him all at once. “I don’t know.” His tone low. “I just can’t stop myself!” He was completely frustrated with him, as he curled his fingers possessively around her small body. 

 

“Would you have killed me?” She asked tentatively, feeling the possessive grip forming around her limbs once again. “Tell me… Tell me the truth.” 

 

She hadn’t imagined it.

 

The idea that the man who had carried her in his arms who could be the same one who might’ve crushed her to death or even have wrung her neck.

 

“I… I don’t…” He didn’t want to tell her, the painful truth. There were tears beginning to form in her eyes, though he did not see her face he could smell the salt in the air.

 

“You don’t what?... Broly you almost killed me.” Her composure slipped as her hands gripped the ones holding him.

 

“Cheelai…” Broly growled as he felt her so close to crying, he didn’t want to see her tears, that would be another wound he could not bear. “I didn’t want to hurt you.”

 

“Damnit Broly! Answer me!”Cheelai cried at him, her hands shoving at him, knocking him backwards as he was caught off guard. The prospect of death made her almost hysterical, she was a soldier and accepted it, but not from him.

 

_ It couldn’t have been him. _

 

She had let him in like no other person, even for the minor prospects of their relationship that existed she believed that he wasn’t some heartless cur, he and she might be lovers, and the fact that he had been the one to nearly end her because of a lack of control had broken an unwavering feeling that she had with him.

 

“What the hell do you want me to say!” Broly shouted as he grabbed at her wrists.

 

“That you didn’t mean to kill me, that it wasn’t really you!” She said angrily. “You and I we’re supposed to be together, so why would you almost kill me! Do you not really care!”

 

Broly said nothing, because there was no word or answer as to why.

 

He did care, but he didn't know why he had nearly killed her. Inside he knew her energy, her presence, scent. All of it. As a warrior he knew what was his and what was not. But for a man who lived a near solitary life up until these past few months becoming ever more reliant on this little creature to assuage a growing need inside of him. He thought that it wasn’t anything beyond them sharing a good mixture of fun and pleasure, but until now he couldn’t keep himself fooled.

 

She was different, fearless but playful. She amused him and spoke to him unlike any other woman he had met before since being in this army.

 

But it wasn’t that she was just beautiful, she was quick witted and unwilling to back down. Yet to his subconscious she might’ve been nothing, she was just another source of quick rage to be removed by a blast of his ki. 

 

His silence only ground on Cheelai’s nerves. “I can’t believe this.” Her voice becoming tired as she sucked up her tears. Finding them wasted. He was cold and unfeeling like a wall until she had started her games.

Trying to pull away from Broly, to stand up and create some space she found herself unable to move from Broly’s grip. “Let me go, now… Please…”

 

“No,” He couldn’t let go of her, not now, he felt his entire body burning and incapable of letting her go, it was compelling him, he did not want to see her go or her face looking at him in such a way. His grip only tightened making Cheelai’s face contort in pain.

 

“I said let me go!” She shrieked her voice catching Broly off guard before jerking one hand free and smacking him across the face.

 

To her surprise Broly’s grip faltered completely and she pulled away. Completely stunned that she had not only made him release her but that she had actually struck him.

 

_ His mind just couldn’t process any of this.  _

 

What was he doing? He’d never been smacked before, especially not by her in this manner. It was because it was her, those glowing eyes that made him want to hate himself.

 

Broly phased to his feet, one hand gripping the side of his head, running his fingers through his hair as he desperately wanted this  _ ‘thing’  _ inside of him to stop hurting, it was making him go mad! “I can’t… I can’t…” Broly tried to speak the words, feeling that he had to speak but at the same time craved that he didn’t have to say a word.

 

Cheelai’s face fell from anger to sadness as she became unnerved because of him, what had quickly been a flash of anger and frustration melted away as she felt concern. 

 

“Broly, please… talk to me…” She begged to know what was going on. A part of her that once felt distrustful as he refused to utter a simple apology or explanation for his actions was pained at seeing how he struggled to handle himself. 

 

“Why?” Broly asked, unwilling to look at her.

 

“Because dammit!” She shouted her face a mixture of both confusion and anger as she came back towards him. “Because I care about you, I want to know if you’re okay.”

 

“I’m fine. I’ll just go…” Broly stated ready to just depart, he wanted to isolate himself. To not have these struggling emotions that tore at him. He didn’t understand why she said she  _ cared,  _ what was the point, he wasn’t injured or hurt. But… he just had to be away from her.

 

“Please…” Cheelai’s voice locked up his legs, she came closer to him and put her hand over his shoulder. The familiar affectionate way she touched made him was maddening to him.

 

Broly scowled though he did not remove her hand. The feelings that she was able to create just through the gentle caress of her fingers were an overwhelming force. Much like his hidden power inside of him compared to what he was feeling he did not know which was truly stronger right now, he wasn’t sure about anything right now. 

 

Cheelai had struck him, pulled away from him, that had had made him hurt more than anything else he had felt in his recent years. The notion that she might recoil away from him and leave him behind was tearing him apart more than the previous notion of her possible death. 

 

This was all too much!

Why did it hurt, care, need, and want soo much! His breathing increased as he struggled to place what was happening. A warrior and a saiyan like him wasn’t supposed to need anything, becoming attached was pointless as he’d lose it like all the rest. But this…

 

He didn’t ever want to end this feeling with her.

 

“Are you alright?” Cheelai’s eyes looking now directly at him as she touched his face and brought his vision down to hers, the emotional turmoil still boiling through him.

 

He shook his head, nothing about this was right… what was happening to him?

 

Cheelai watched the struggle and her heart paused as she could see real truth, Broly truly didn’t know.  _ Just like before…  _ Her Broly didn’t know how to handle himself, he didn’t deal with stress like other people, articulating what he meant and doing things because he knew no better, even if he had unintentionally hurt her. There was a fierceness to it, but he stopped because of her. Protected her and cared for her.

 

“Broly…” She told him her voice becoming shaking as a quick wash of guilt crashed over her. Pulling her head down to her shoulder. “It’s okay, i’m not going to leave you…. I just overreacted.” 

 

_ He did care, he didn’t want to hurt her. _

 

She didn’t let herself start crying again, once was one time too many.

 

….

 

It took several hours, both parties had significantly calmed down. These new thoughts and emotions he was currently experiencing still left him with a healthy amount of unease. In his entire life, there had been very few things that made the saiyan spend a great deal of effort handling. Normally several seconds, literally deciding on how his entire would go.

 

He’d only been a warrior, and what he was beyond that everything else wasn’t significant. But this woman, a small frail thing had taken everything he had once believed and made it…

 

_ Pointless. _

 

His mind was plagued with her soft thighs and she walked and moved around him, covered in that short mini skirt style armor that clung to her body like second skin. Those short white  tlocks that hung just around her ears and teased the back of her neck.

 

Why,  _ why do I care? _

 

It was both terrifying and humiliating to him. 

Broly had never cared about anyone before, but ever since this woman had trickled her way inside of his life. He’d become intune with her as if she were apart of him. 

 

The only thing he’d ever tried to enjoy was the few nights of passionate tangled up in sheets with her. They had both been nothing but strangers, owing one another nothing. She was just a lower reconnaissance soldier in the army. He was just a ruthless warrior who was put only into action when needed, but the stronger he appeared the less and less work he received.

 

There wasn’t some life beyond this, the only thing that was certain that eventually both of them would die…. And that was it.

 

Both had remained silent while the calm settled down, the blowing winds coming from outside of their small cave only serving as a reminder that the rest of the world still had continued on.

 

“Broly do you want to be with me?” Her gentle words, already singing her siren’s cry before he could hope to refuse to answer. “I.. this… I want it, but I wonder if you want it.” Shifting in his lap she looked at him and as insane as it was he had wanted to spit out the truth to her. 

  
Yet something told him he couldn’t, her affections were intoxicating and he felt conflicted, because he enjoyed them. He liked being around her, talking with her, eating with her, and everything else. Even if they were minor things, he found himself knowing a great deal more than he should about her.

 

Cheelai’s attentions left him feeling in a way that he did not wish to be separate from her, like he owed her something. But he finally gave in, nodding his head, his eyes peering down to see a smile shining across her face.

 

“Because I want to be you, those weeks when we were aparte. I just felt empty and I needed you close to me…” She pushed upwards planting her lips against his own, dragging her tongue teasingly across his bottom lip asking for entrance. Broly did as she asked, the soft pressure of their tongues melding together.

 

However, Cheelai could feel the difference between the man holding her now. While harboring inside the body of a warrior, he was still naught but a child when dealing with others and emotions. He didn’t have lover’s, merely copulating for the fun of it. Though she might be jealous as to not be his only lover, there was nothing quite like having him be the one who pursued her favors. 

 

“Broly…” She breathed against his lips, feeling herself beginning to heat up as she felt his hands pulling at her armor. Clutching at his neck as she arched while in his lap, eager to remove her clothes, but not to pull herself from that delicious warmth around him.

 

The saiyan growled, the action heating up her blood, as he pushed her back, grinding his swelling cock against her wet pants. The liquid pooling out of her body could already be felt through the skin tight fabric. But he surprised her, instead of ripping off her clothes and tearing into the main course without a thought of foreplay. Broly laid her on the ground and let his mouth travel down her neck towards her chest. His tongue flicking out to taste the salt forming around her shoulders, it was soft and tender.

 

_ An animal apologizing to its close mate through soft licks and caresses.  _

  
Broly’s mouth latched to one of her ripe peaks, sucking fully on the purple nipple before switching to the other. Giving great care to not mare her skin as he would often do. His lips pushing against her voluptuous mounds before drawing long licks between the valley. Sending her the quiet message that he did want her. He wanted her to see that, because what he couldn’t say with words he could tell her with actions.

 

His mouth traveled lower allowing his huge palms to continue caressing her aching breasts, with a delicate fondness and not rough grouping like a child at play. Satisfying his own desire to touch and feel her so close while still giving her his complete attention.

 

_ No one came before her. _

 

She shook, one hand grabbing at the mess of black hair as he pulled away her pants and felt that hot warm breath rolling over her dripping heat. That small piece of her that had only been for him since they had met. 

  
The arousal flooded his mind, telling him that she was craving him just as much as he was needing her. Noticing the way her hips rocked and shook trying against her mind’s will to urge him to please her, it could only fuel the beast inside of him.

  
Grasping the back of her legs, and with minimal effort he lifted them up and spread her open. Letting that cruel tongue of his to swipe across the inside of her thighs and drip his own warm saliva over her burning core. Dropping down to run the soft underside of his tongue down her nether lips before rolling it back upwards once was just enough to unleash the monster.

 

_ “HOooo-! Brol-y!”  _ She groaned, one hand squeezing those raven locks as the other pushed against the ground in vain to push herself closer to his mouth as he began to lick and taste her. Alternating between sweeping his tongue inside and sucking on her nub of pleasure he made her writhe and quickly begin to beg for him. 

 

This wasn’t the rough foreplay of making her cum for him because he wanted too, no this was all about pleasing her, to make her feel wanted.

 

Crying out as her head thrashed to the side, her hips rocking against that mouth, feeling that electric bolt of pleasure firing through her, just like her personal blaster her cries becoming more frantic as she bucked and thrashed.

 

Broly drank her pure desire as she came against his lips, his fingers holding her legs upright as her ankles kicked and flailed but he did not stop lapping at her sex until she mewled and cried for him to stop.

 

The long minute dragged as Cheelai rode that climax that drove her to near oblivion. Her fingers finally relaxed and her purple eyes looked down into those dark orbs that made her body build with more anticipation but she… wanted to change things up.

 

“Lay down.” She told him, pointing for him to be on his back.

 

He did not have the will to refuse her as she straddled his waist, doing her best to widen her hips in order to let her knees touch the ground. Her fingers touched the head of his twitching member, the swelling veins telling her he was already close. Letting her fingers squeeze and roll her thumb across the circumcised cock released a small amount of white seed that leaked from his head. Pushing it down she sandwiched him between his abs and her womanhood dragging her juices in a mark of her territory over him from head to base.

 

Planting her hands on his chest to balance herself she felt him grunt in agitation. 

  
Grinding their bodies together in a slow sensual pace, teasing her slickend pussy with more precum and her own nectar. 

 

Lowering her hands to the ground she pressed her body flat against his own, the soft flesh of her breasts pushing into his chest letting her kiss and an nip as his own neck. The heavy grinding making the saiyan wheeze in frustration as she teased him, not allowing him to bury his thickness inside of her.

 

But she found his lips as she steadied herself not allowing Broly to find release. The kiss deep as she cradled his face in her small hands. Feeling the tightness of her ass being squeezed by his palms.

 

_ She was like no other woman. _

 

_ This being,  _ was something more to him. 

 

But he did not know what it was, though he could not think further as she positioned herself to take him and in one fluid motion buried half of him inside of her.

 

Broly groaned finally tasting that rich heaven that was only his to have, she bit her bottom lip as she began to move overtop of him. Both of their arousal lifted through the air as her body began to sweat and glisten as his brow began to dampen. The framing of her womanly curves was on complete display for the man beneath her. She was so small he could fear that she might break, but she was almost created just for him. To tear the ragged pleasure from his body and push him into places he had not dreamt before.

 

Helping to guide her hips in a faster pace, his own desires having been left unfulfilled quickened his rapid end, the pressure inside of him tightened. Cheelai’s hands found a perch atop Broly’s knees that cradled her back as he began to thrust up into her, reaching deeper into her body as she pushed down. Their desperate cries mixing together as she felt his head punching into her womb. 

 

The desire to find that moment of pure bliss together exploded as Broly’s hands held Cheelai down cementing their hips together as he flooded her walls with thick busts of his seed. Cheelai’s own climax rolled her eyes back as she felt herself floating but that was the moments she had before collapsing against his warm chest. Her body trembled, shaking against him as her walls continued squeezing and wrapping around him as if she intended on milking every single drop of him dry. Broly’s nose found her neck breathing in her scent as she laid against him, her head just under the side of his chin.

 

As the rush of ecstasy finally ebbed away, Broly found himself wanting to say something. But what did she  _ want  _ to hear? 

 

But there was a truth.

 

“I want this…” He whispered just loud enough for only her to hear him, her eyes turned towards him shinning with a new emotion that he did not know.

 

“Broly…” She said her bottom lip almost quiverly looking ready to cry from three simple words. “I-”

  
He didn’t want her to talk. He kissed her, deeply, and wholly. Because he didn’t want her to say something else. She already cared about him, wanted him, he could not handle anymore. 

 

Because he could not handle anything more than this.

  
  



	5. Outstretched Hand

Sitting in the mess hall, her hands holding her utensils but found no heart to use them, she wasn't really hungry though she hadn't eaten in days, despite the meal being moderately appetizing there was nothing that could motivate her to start eating.

' _You seem quite fond of a certain monkey, in fact I find it amusing.'_

It was her fault, like a foolish little child she had run into his arms, only to be further isolated from him. In a universe as vast as this, she should've known of the consequences, Her  _Lord_ knew all.

_And What did he know?_

Frieza saw the budding relationship that had been created through nothing but playfulness at first, and by most to the outside had been painting the image of pair of rough lovers. But her antics had been nothing more than a pathetic shot to the back, she had been reprimanded for leaving her post and almost given a more 'severe' beating, but her compainain Temo had been given the worst, and she had nearly lost it upon that realization, that her once gracious Lord had pulled back the mantle of emperor to become a monster, even after his death and revival he still clearly had lost his mind.

_Now I'm suffering for it._

Even know she could feel the irritating glances and snide comments about her even now. The gossip, and murmurs only continued to degrade her once flawless self esteem. The simple recon scout who lived a carefree life, looking to enjoy herself, have fun, and shoot her blaster a bit had become wholly undone. But she hadn't quite fallen as low as she could, retreating into the bottle had been all that was left.

And she was to blame for all of it.

_So amusing, I haven't been this entertained in a long time my little green subject._

Entertainment, that's all she had become.

Just a source of pure amusement as she had been recorded by her Lord. The public displays of affection where the two of them would be able to be lost in each other's arms and bodies. How they had transformed from just simple 'fuck buddies' to more as lovers.

_I want you to know that the little monkey's explosive reaction was perfect, i've seen just a taste of his power and all I need to do is harness it. So I must thank you for that, but of course… You must be disciplined for breaking my orders. Any command given by a superior is seen as a direct command from myself._

_So…_  The purple lips peeled into a twisted grin.  _Let us see how well you scream._

Cheelai felt ever the fool, recounting her first interaction with that man, that drunken gamble, was just a curse that she had tricked herself into believing was a blessing. Her usual brash and reckless attitude about herself and life in general had shielded her from the everyday actions of her past. But, now they were the sole reason she was here right now.

Broly had left a huge mark on her, it left her trembling in his warm embrace, the way his fingers touched her face and how she could wrap up next to him and hear him purr contentment just by being near her.

There was no going back for her, there wasn't any part of her that could forget the number of nights that she shared his bed, shower, and presence with. The world had become such a bleak existence without the blissful image of having him there with her.

_And it hurt, it hurt so badly._

He was came from an extinct race, a warrior man, yet a child in every other aspect.

Her stomach grumbled as she remained holding her knife and fork in her palms. The ebbing waves of a meal beginning to no longer tingle her sense of smell and without her long time partner Temo she found herself very reluctant to force anything down. She just blinked down despondent at her own food.

_The perfect weapon to destroy those monkey's will be one of their own. It will be truly delightful to watch! But don't feel too bad my little soldier, you've served me so well, I shall reward you with a proper gift that I do all of those who fail to obey simple commands._

_Two months Solitary and fifty lashes for her partner._

The loneliness was excruciating, trying to manage to keep her composure. She had maintained an appetite as starvation had been a true threat while in the inner bowels of a prison ship. She felt parched, and ready to begin begging for mercy as she remained locked in total darkness. But If she did beg it would only encourage the guards to take their  _mercy_ out on her poor body.

_So she held it in._

Cheelai was sure Broly hadn't been informed of her current living arrangement. The two having been separated again and with an entire galaxy between the two of them now. There would be little that she could do except remember, as she was the only true witness to her giant lover's deepest desires and feelings. He had felt something spark because of her and with the smallest of gestures, so insignificant now had flowed into something more.

_It… could've been L..L_

No, she wouldn't do that to herself. They were lover's and that was it. Broly was untamable, boisterous and able to withstand all but a world shattering blow to make him even bucklet. Truly he was the most powerful being in this universe.

Her mind replayed the few times she'd seen him in combat. Broly appearing ever the bored expression on most occasions as if he were going through the motions. Withstanding a hailstorm of blaster fire to only keep walking untouched. To have buildings dropped on him, explosions designed to flatten cities and he would remain without so much as a scratch. He was a warrior, and a perfect example of a weapon made manifest.

_Destruction incarnate had also held her in his arms._

To ignore the feeling that had been filling her everybody was cutting a piece of herself away.

Able to admire her lover's body, looking at it as a truly beautiful thing, her fingers able in the hazy afterglow of a morning slipping down and over the fine contours of his muscles, he was so unlike anyone else.

Her mind had been able to run wild with blissful fantasies about what could be with her saiyan, imaging that no doubt Broly might one day be able to detach himself from this, just as she had slowly begun to do also.

But in those moment's a simple soldier like herself was able to also see the sheer stupidity of her own actions. She had put more than just her body into this, she had mixed in her very heart and soul into something that she would never feel given back to her in return.

_She just wished… that she might've gathered some of that same courage and been able to truly confess the deep feelings for this man._

But it was too late.

That was it.

_Seperated and there would be nothing of him except her memories._

"Cheelai?"

"Cheelai?"

"Hey-!" A gunting voice came from her side, a hand to her shoulder, bringing her back from her self imposed exile as she looked to a find the source of her newest guest.

"What?" She replied in a low sigh, her depression evident in her voice as she turned to address the only person who was allowed to touch her. Her own loathing for her actions and guilt upon seeing the only other person who had mattered to her life, Temo. Then she might've considered shoving her knife and fork into the offending hand while she was lost in thought.

The aged soldier blinked slightly at the reception. Cheelai had always been a little girl to him, a step daughter of sorts, but he hadn't expected this. Their recent discipline had been making him a tad more wary of his spoken words than normal, but she wasn't one of those.

"I finally got let out." As if his presence wouldn't be a statement enough of that fact to her. "What happened to you… you don't look very well."

"Are you hungry?"

"Huh?"

Cheelai just pushed her foods towards him, she couldn't stomach anything. Justifying that he'd probably need a better meal than she did right now.

"You can eat it." She muttered, her voice low as she just didn't want to have to deal with this. "I'm not putting that in my stomach."

The seasoned warrior could tell something was up, but it didn't take him logn to quickly discern what it was. "You're going to eat, I can tell you haven't been doing much of that." He could visibly see it, her hair having lost that vibrant sheen, the way her cheeks had sullen in and how most notably she didn't have any of that usual pep. Even when she was down there was still some life burning in those eyes and right now he could see none of it.

Cheelai's partner took a ginger seat next to her, even though he had been healed the pain of his injuries had not, as he reclined backwards noticing that she was visibly upset. Ever since they had become partners they had created well laid out boundaries for each of them. His role to be her lookout and pseudo father figure, he had no imagination of having relations with the young eager scout. The two of them would require each other to survive and make it through their conscripted tenure.

Finding trust in another being in the galactic empire was few and far between. Knowing that most others wouldn't hesitate to put a knife in their back if given the chance to rise in ranks.

The older man however knew better, "You're going to eat." He said pushing the food back to her. Finding her like this only made him way to step into the shoes of her father, protective of the girl who had come to be a part of his life. Yet as he watched he knew that this was more than that of a bitter moody teeanger or girl having one of those spouts.

Frieza had said or done something to her.

And she was hurting badly.

It was widely known that Frieza had quite the fetish for reducing those whom he punished in the most degrading of ways. Imaging the ways a twisted tyrant could have brought about terrible torment upon a young woman like her… he didn't want to picture it.

With more than a first hand account of how those sessions were, he dreaded hearing that his adoptive daughter had to endure that first hand. Trying to picture that somehow this behavior had come from a self imposed punishment of herself in an attempt to break the grip of ehr punishment.

But as he looked at her, there were obvious missing scars, she didn't horribly reek of some long imposed torture session- that was far more common than he would ever admit- she also wouldn't be out here so openly in public. Those who were suffering would often retreat within their own personal quarters and remain away from the rest of those around them to be reminded of how they were treated by their fellow 'comrades'.

Though there was only one other thing that could possibly be ripping at his little girl's heart right now. These abnormal changes were just the beginning of a dangerous precedent that could led her down a road of complete self destruction.

Temo could guess, it was her boyfriend like crush on the saiyan, where he had once imagined the two of them were just dealing with stress and hormones that sometimes dominated thought mind and reason for as long as it was that youthful blood pumping in their veins. As Cheelai's youth had obviously taken like so many others in the service of Frieza. Jumping from mission to mission instead of the much deprived fun that most young adults craved.

But then it kept happening.

_Once,_

_Twice,_

_Thrice,_

_And Four times again and again._

It was obvious to anyone with half a brain and a shred of morality left in their soul, that this wasn't some lust filled tryst.

A full born relationship and been born between a young woman and a powerful warrior.

Temo cut a fresh slice of her meal off and then offered it to her. Like a father would to a young child. These past two months apart had only reinforced his protective instincts for her. He refused to let her do this to herself, there was always a chance, a slim sliver of hope that could give purpose to keep going just that one more day.

It took almost several minutes of watching and looking at those defeated purple eyes, hoping that she would not give up on him. If her stupor continued and began to affect their job it would more than likely mean both of their lives would be forfeit. He had to keep strong for her, he'd lived longer and suffered through similar trials and tribulations before, he didn't want to give up on her. She was  _his_ reason for living.

His patience was paid off after long enough as Cheelai opened her mouth and he put in the food. Watching the way she began to chew and he graced her with a smile, the young woman hadn't given up yet.

_She wasn't defeated yet._

He kept cutting up her food and feeding her, the simple kind act meaning more to the young woman than anyone else would know. She would not be held down… but like anyone, sometimes you needed that helping hand to get you over a difficult hurdle and cross the seemingly insurmountable obstacle with a bit of encouragement.

"What happened?" Temo asked, setting down her silverware after she had eaten the majority of her food. Pushing aside the tray he observed the way Cheelai's hands tightened into fists, the restraint she was trying to show for some reason.

Hopefully he'd get to what was bothering her, though the guesses were quite few. After all with the gossip in the air of a certain section of the galactic fleet beginning to make preparations to head to a distant corner of the galaxy that was well beyond any travel that the empire bothered sending anything to due to the sheer remoteness of this galaxy.

He'd come back to hearing these rumors, and with the recent ending of his punishment. With the hopes of some normalcy returning, but of course nothing ever went back to the way things were. Especially since Cheelai and Broy's long standing tryst. Finding affection was rare, sure one night stands popped up, the occasional drunken bender were also not uncommon, but a serious relationship? That was truly rare, because anyone could become a target that could be exploited by a rival.

Though one might ever see Broly as a exploit of Cheelai, but in that same virtue that would put her in anyone's path for revenge against the saiyan. Though the sheer pain one might imagine being subjected too by Broly would probably abate a majority of those threats, though not all.

What Temo or even Cheelai could possibly have imagined was the cruel intentions of their twisted tyrant falling upon them, turning their lives into a mere game. But, what was one to believe when serving one of the most savage and terrible leaders in the universe existence. Like one might scratch an itch, he and Cheelai were nothing by comparison to the alabaster lizard.

But if a man like Broly who had lived alone and isolated was put in similar positions like the thousands before to be used simply for amusement or some ulterior motive they wouldn't have seen it until it was far too late. The game that Cheelai had played with was nothing compared to the galactic chess board that buried thousands like the two of them on a daily basis.

There was only servitude until the expiration of their contracts, though less than ten percent of all soldiers survived their long careers. Most being used as sacrifices in some campaign, if by luck surviving one to be pushed to the next one. Cullign the weakest and noble minded and leaving only the strong and cunning left. The elite of Frieza's army who rejoiced in their positions of slavery as an excuse to act out their most violent and depraved fantasies with the blessing of their overlord.

But they were not that.

_Just grunts, cannon fodder for the cannon fodder._

The planetary trade propaganda recorded and played beatings daily so that those who might ever get the faintest tingle of rebellion or treason to be reminded of the terrible torture and humiliation that so many millions before had to suffer through. It was down right Brutal and deplorable and it served its purpose and kept many subjugated without question.

Though Temo hadn't imagined he'd ever of been on the near receiving end of it. But clearly he had been wrong, the mocking laughter of the head torture master or pain giver had been long and blinding.

"What happened to you?" His fatherly concern showing as Cheelai's bottom lip quivered but she did not spill her tears. Long ago she had lost that ability to survive, tears of pain from and injury were one thing.

But no  _soldier_ cried. Those that cried were left to die.

Gathering her voice for a moment as she fought down the burning pain in her eyes. "T...t..Two months in the hole."

"I see…" Temo finally spoke, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Was that all?" Though he didn't want to push for further details if he didn't need too. But a part of him  _needed_ to know.

"No, the  _asshole…"_ Her voice dripping with bile and hate. "He took him as his new weapon."

"Is he alive?" Temo was unsure of how to address the myriad of problems that would ensue from this conversation. "We can look through other logs, perhaps try and locate him."

"I won't put you through that again… I won't do that to myself again." Cheelai didn't hesitate to put that forward. Her care and desires for Broly couldn't cause the suffering of her partner, he wasn't apart of her sins. Merely a passerby and she couldn't let him be punished for her own misconduct.

Until he had come back she had felt  _cold,_ but now it felt a little warmer, yet nothing could fill that void in her chest.

He didn't know or even understand how he could feel her emotions as if they were his own. He'd been able to just  _understand_ what she was saying and feeling.

"I know that you don't mean that Cheelai." Temo said, his words bringing her face up towards him.

"How would you know?"

Seeing her try and attempt to remove herself from this situation, to become emotionless and detached was not what he wanted for her. Cheelai's spirit is what made her what she was, seeing her transform into something she clearly wasn't would destroy her.

He couldn't have that. "There's few things that I can claim to understand with a certainty and one of them is you."

"Stop pretending to be my dad or something." She scoffed, giving her partner a dirty look.

But the orange veteran wasn't deterred by a snarky female.

"I'm not your father, you're far greener than the woman I used to have."

"Don't give me that shit, look I get it you think that somehow me getting back with Broly will solve everything! Well guess what it won't! Broly's fucking gone!" She pounded her fist on the table, her bitterness at feeling her lover stripped away from her still visibly evident. Had there been some measure of amicable parting she doubted she'd feel this terrible, but she blamed herself.

"I'm not pretending that's the only reason, you damn girl. I saw it, and for me to act as if I would so coldly turn my head away and deny you some measure of happiness then i'm no better than the sick mother fucker who laid me up in that torture cell. You two aren't just little fuck buddies I can see that clearer than day."

The veteran grabbed the younger girls hand with his own. The strong but firm grip was there to reassure her that he was there for her, that his care and concern for her was genuine as they had been together for nearly two years.

In that time, Temo and Cheelai were nothing more than scouts, scouring the infinite wastes for enemies, resources, and allies all the same. They were always expendable, and trying to go through the motions that they held some value would be a falsehood. They were nothing better than slaves and stripping the one tiny thing that Cheelai had from her would be nearly killing her.

From his time in the galactic empire he may have wanted his own slice of that elite pie, to enjoy all the perks and joys of being one of the biggest and baddest. But as he aged he began to see what it would take and sacrifice. His very soul, principles, and break a morality he had never deviated from, crossing that line would turn him into that same beast that was their master.

As a man… no as a living being with a piece of his soul left, he would not let that lizard dictator steal the only pure heart he'd seen since his wife had departed this life. The never ending tide of men, resources, and worlds that he'd viewed in his time, there was not another person like Cheelai.

 _Or_ Broly.

To see the struggle in this girls face that she'd no doubt been trying to bear for these last two months without any sort of reassurance or help. In the view of any other soldier there wasn't a single damn thing worthwhile about her save her appearance while she suffered. There was something consuming about the way she struggled to try and push down her wild nature to rush out and find the man who had made her more than just a pretty face.

They were  _pure._

"If there's one thing i've learned from you Cheelai…" Temo chuckled though still wincing from his once previously broken ribs. "Just take that leap of faith."

Cheelai could feel that meaning resonate within her, as she'd never truly had anything. Ever since joining she'd only known just him and the constant pressures that all lower ranks had to go through. In a universe this hellish that sought only to break the spirits and wills of those beneath it and mold them into the darkness that had been spawned from it. She had always done her own thing, following her instincts as the only measure she had left.

_Living Free…_

_Free_

And then  _Broly._ He had appeared from nowhere, the monstrous hulking warrior who seemed unmoved, with coal black eyes that could swallow her whole. His bravado and overbearing exterior though were just his protection, because he was alone. Not even his father mattered in his life. Though as she pictured her lost lover… did she dare speak those words to even herself?

_It was insane. But was it… Love?_

He had left a mark upon her heart and even though he was reckless and unable to ever express emotions that he could barely understand. Losing him was the same as cutting off one of her limbs, and no self pity or wallowing would ever be able to fill that void.

_To live alone and safe… or throw yourself into the winds on a leap of faith?_

"Cheelai?" Her partner's voice bringing her moment of reverie back as she felt his thumb squeeze her palm.

"So… are you up for it?" The old veteran smirked at her, though afraid of the repercussions as they probably had little to no real chance of success. But hell what else did he have to live for right now?

"Am I… up for it?" She asked her eyes shaking slightly as Temo withdrew a scouter and set it on the table.

The old wrinkled salt just proudly grinned, "If you know the access codes for the communication logs. You can look through an entire base's codex and logged messages from the entire empire if… you know my secrets." It wasn't hacking… but well it was close enough. "Frieza, Broly, Paragus, and several platoon's are heading to a planet called Earth."

 _Earth?_ "What's so special about Earth?" Cheelai didn't get it as Teemo flipped through some files.

"There's two big things on Earth, one it has  _other…_ saiyans, namely the former Prince and another documented saiyan called Goku. They all reside there," The infamous prince and the man who had killed frieza not once but twice (excluding his rescue and rebuilt body as not a death). "Frieza is taking Broly there, an angry saiyan who's loose control without you is now ready to be unleashed upon the Lord's most bitterest of enemies and while he's there Frieza also noted the presence of something else… he had gone to Namek years past to obtain these but never did."

Cheelai's face shifted as even she knew about that expedition, the entire empire did. Namek, though it was nothing but rubble now, held a power… one of Magic. The ability to grant a Wish.

"Well now, i'm just thinking out loud. But think about it, we're scouts and we know how to get in and out of most locations without being seen if we put our minds to it… so how about we  _borrow_ some of that magic for ourselves?"

Her eyes winded a flash of shock and disbelief at what this old man was telling her. "Are you saying?"

He nodded, "I'm saying  _exactly_ that."

Cheelai couldn't believe it as she got up from her seat and grabbed the scouter, almost knocking over the entire table as Temo saw the old woman start to emerge from her self imposed cocoon.

"Well?" Her eyes now looking at him.

"Well what?" The orange alien replied.

"We're leaving and you're still sitting here." Cheelai growled with some hint of irritation.

"Could be dangerous."

"I don't care," She said that fire sparking in her eyes,  _To hell with Frieza! To hell with this whole rotten empire!_

"We don't have a ship." His calm words only fueling her spirit even more as she grabbed her blaster from her hip and twirled it in her fingers.

"But we do… have these." She stated slapping it back in the holster on her belt beside her. Laughing he raised up a hand to her, her gloved fingers wrapping around his outstretched hand and helped pull him up. It was now or never and no chance to look back on their lives.

_They were leaving._

Perhaps it was a bit suicidal, but if Temo was with her, Cheelai wasn't going to attempt to defy Frieza without him. This was her chance, and it just might… barely... work out.

And that was good enough for her.


	6. Blinded

Broly’s head was locked upright, the tight metal locking device held him in place in one of several small rooms that were allotted for him. The only other person who would be privy to his situation would be Frieza and his father. Drained of most of his energy as he was held up like some statue for the majority of his day. Unable to move or even scratch the tip of of his nose and remove this irritating sensation that had been consuming him for so long.

 

Yet remaining there he could feel the pain in his chest, as if his soul was being torn apart, trying to remind him with every heavy pound of his pathetic situation. As everytime he attempted to let his senses drift and allow himself a moment of respite there was nothing but sharp electric jolts of pain that flowed from around his neck. The shocking pain not even close to the misery he felt, a crippling dilemma that had come into his life unexpectedly.

 

He wanted to ignore that pain, but the masochists who left him tied up only amplified it until he broke out screaming. Then, only then would it stop. A warm tickling of endorphins mixed with adrenaline was his only company for months. His guttural cries of agony showing that even he could be brought low, his pride in himself was pinned down behind a burning feeling that he had only experienced once before.

 

_ True Loss. _

 

His saiyan senses were being frayed, for two long months he’d be left without an inkling of Cheelai or Teemo. He’d assumed after giving her just a piece of himself that they might find some common ground, that there would be a way to move forward, even if he was-though unwilling to admit- that he was afraid of the unknown- trying to picture that she and him might not see each other again, that there was hope between them.

 

But those doubts, that scenario that had been created within his mind had become an actual reality, and there wasn’t anything that he could do, a part of him refused to accept it, but his mind, his mind was giving up on the prospect of her, that they were never going to be seeing each other again.

 

There were very few times that Broly could recall such powerful feelings boiling up into him, though not consumed with terror he was ashamed and embarrassed at what he had become. The proud visage he had created had evaporated in the originally lonely boy who’d been discovered and discarded just as fast.

 

As the spikes of electrical pain rose upwards awaiting Broly’s cry which would come outwards as he couldn’t resist the painful bolts that now coursed through his veins like molten fire, bearing his agony to the confines of his solitary cell.

 

But now, remaining ever the small statue that he’d become, retreating back into the dislocated parts of his mind, Broly found himself back where everything was back to normal. He wasn’t being drowned in this black hole of depression and pain. 

 

_ Peace… _

 

Broly’s ragged eyes snapped open as he found himself choking on his own tongue and as his eyes were wracked with the bulging veins from his mind it let in hopes of passing out or grant him rest eternal.

 

_ The sound of laughter. _

 

It wasn’t real, but that spark caught him like a line shining through the cracks of a dirty window.

 

But that couldn’t be…

 

_ Could it? _

 

She laughed again, her body appearing in front of him with that same, releasing that teasing sound as she strutted herself around in an effort to tease him. But as he blinked again, she spontaneously moved to the side of him, her lips feathering her voice into his ears.

 

Broly’s jaw felt slack, his once sharp and defined features were loose as he looked over the small woman that had been on his mind for so long. The sleep deprivation and pain were obviously getting to him. Yet she touched him, and the sensation of her fingers running up and over his coarse skin as if she were exploring more than just his body. Caressing his pained soul, exercising the ghosts that had invaded his mind to haunt him.

 

Remembering the way she smelled, of sweet fruit and honey, it was a sin of its own to have it wafting through his nose. There was nothing quite like her smell that would no doubt linger with the man hours of sweat and sperm that had dripped from her for days on end.

 

Yet as this moment of time slipped away, the jaw of his Cheelai and the outline of her purple eyes were all he could make out of her face. Like pieces of a puzzle that were not complete. 

 

There were so many, many nights where he could remember drinking from those soft teasing lips. No matter their position he could by instinct alone feel where her lips were, and how he could just look and find his little temptress accepting and warm eyes, it was truth without a spoken word, that she had no fear of him and welcomed him without question.

 

The deja vu was overwhelming him when he felt her sneak closer, offering him a tongue on his cheek and moving towards his mouth, that sensation in which she had come to taste him, and begin the not so subtle task of asking him, that he  was ready for their nightly activities. It was thrilling to find her always there for him and how much his heart could race as he made his way to whose room or quarters it would be for the lovers to finally have some time together.

 

Her cunning had always taken him by surprise, never once finding her backed into a corner or in a situation that she might not be able to wriggle her way free from his clutches. While he had attempted to charm her like a saiyan would any woman, she had in turn given him the same feelings, feelings that he still yet to understand. 

 

_ Like a student before a teacher…  _ Their roles reversed, as she showed him things that were beyond the primitive and basics. 

 

_ “What’s the matter?”  _ Cheelai whispered as she wrapped her arms around him. Feeling the tightness of their bodies pressed together…

 

***

 

His lips stopped as he sucked at the hidden nape of her neck, the warm thrumming of her pulse that just lingered at the edge of his tongue. Though desperate to begin ravishing her, he was put off by the sounds of her voice. “Broly… can we do this… slow?” The timid whimper of Cheelai, her palms pressing against his proud chest as she followed the scars that guided her down his battle markings. “Just once, please?”

 

Broly had never been asked to take this slow, his entire experience-especially Cheelai- had been more, harder, and faster. Her small hands cupped his jaw, running upwards as she teased the edges of his cheeks. Offering him a warm smile, as she batted those alluring purple eyes at him. “Just for tonight.”

 

“Fine,” Broly said in a dismissive snort but, she could read through his words and not see the facade. 

 

“Thank you,” She kissed his brow in appreciation for the simple act, not that he felt that he needed one. Her fingers slipped from his face and pushed him, asking for permission with the gentle touch. He did so, without reluctance allowing her to be the one overtop of him. She wanted to take things slow and be in control.

 

“Don’t make me wait,” Broly warned with a grin, touching the back of her ankles with his hands while she spread her legs nearly to their limit to straddle his hips. “I don’t like to be kept waiting,” His rich tone making her blush as she was very familiar with how much she could go and tease him. Self control was one thing, but his tolerance only ran so deep. But she smiled a light flush of purple staining her cheeks as she felt his arm slide up further to her round green ass and squeezed it enough, to emphasize his point.

 

“I only do what I have too.” She muttered, spreading herself down further as if to feel the roaring heat of his body under each different limb. “I just like being able to enjoy myself… you do make it a habit of turning me into a pretzel or rolling me into a ball… not that it doesn’t feel bad, I just want to experience more…” Her hands pushed against his shoulders, rising upwards and allowing each other to enjoy the way the roles had been swapped.

 

Transfixed as Cheelai groaned, the full body stretched, able to feel her shudder as she released all of her tension and tightness from her limbs. Sending those very same feelings echoing through his body as she tossed her head backwards squeezing the soft mounds of flesh between her biceps, taking it all to another level as she sensually lathed her tongue out from her mouth and up and over her lps. 

Ready to dine upon him, the white vixen brought herself back down and peppered his neck with soft petal brush kisses. This gentle nature, and deep caresses were always so different from how he found himself. Planting her lips against him before moving to find another spot that she had never graced with her lips. The small slip of her tongue to lick at one of his scars, the grooves that he wore as a sign of his prowess in combat left with a tingle as she dipped down further.

 

_ Never an innocent person, no soldier in Frieza’s army was. But she was pure, genuine… and she was changing him. _

 

Their relationship had shifted from the drunken pleasure escapades like young teenagers happily rooting around with one another. Their mouths and bodies consuming one another in a firestorm that both parties had never experienced.

 

When he’d dared to challenge her to a single night with him, not knowing that the unique colored female would actually take him up on his offer it had caught him off guard. But she was okay with his reply, there wasn’t any room for extravagance, he was raw and the overwhelming passion, told her that he would indulge in her as long as he wanted. 

 

_ She the simple and barely noticeable scout, he the powerful and destructive saiyan warrior. _

 

Slipping into their roles of a man and woman trying to rip whatever pleasure they could from each other, the escape from reality into a drugged dream of euphoria.

 

“Broly…” She moaned, rubbing her head against his chest, as she brought her other hand down between his legs. “Tell me you want me…” Her lips pulling into a smirk as she scraped her teeth over one of his nipples making the saiyan snort though he could not stop his leg from twitching as she squeezed the base of his cock.

 

“Not… that… easily…” Broly moaned, a playful grin on his face as she looked up to him. “I don’t… beg.”

  
Her smirk remained as she began to grind against him. “Oh, but don’t you?” Cheelai’s simmering voice a tempting whisper. “We know how that game goes,  _ saiyan.” _

 

“Fucking minx.” He hissed as she began to stroke his and squeeze his manhood rhythmically. His one hand squeezing the back of her fleshy buttocks in reminder that he would only be teased so much.

 

Cheelai giggled as she felt the heavy pressure of his fingers, but knowing that he always had to be careful with her. Self control was key when handling him, and he with her. It was the ultimate game of cat and mouse. She dropped lower, finding herself a small perch between her saiyan’s legs, the pressure of her fingers increasing as his erect shaft only swelled upwards, and that this massive pleasure was  _ only  _ hers.

 

“Hmm are you ready?” She whispered against his flesh, only breathing against the head of this thick erection. Just enough to make warm his heated skin with the dampness of her voice and promises of her rich mouth.

 

“Get on with it you damnable harpy!” Broly growled his eyes piercing down towards hers with enough venom to make any foe turn to stone. But she did not relent, merely moving to slide his cock between her soft squishy breasts. Using now both of her hands to rock her chest and trap the thickness between them.

 

_ His fists curled into the ground. _

 

Opening her mouth to dribble just a taste of her warm saliva down upon his cock the promise of her tongue so close he could thrust up into her open moist cavern but refused despite his body ready to jerk out of his control. Cheelai only smirked wickedly when she saw him burning his glare into her, she loved touching him, marveling at just how  _ bad,  _ this boy could be. 

 

Fitting the arm sized swollen manhood between her tits only made her thighs wetten with anticipation of a taught need roiling between her legs. Her pussy was ready to squeeze him dry, but she couldn’t do that, not when she had been so graciously given such an opportunity. Playing with fire was only something she could do rarely, but as she squeezed her nipples together teasing her erect peaks against the head of his cock she felt the room begin to electrify from a spark of his ki that shot across both of them. 

 

Laughing as she brought her lips finally around his swollen head, only able to take several inches of this middle arm of her lover before her jaw could go no further without her attempting to crack it another few hairs. Sucking him until she heard him release an erotic groan as she swirled her tongue upwards and greeted that faint taste of his delcious pre-cum. 

 

“Fuck…” Broly seethed, his voice becoming hoarse. “You fucking witch!”

 

She only continued slurping loudly as she sucked the thickness between her tongues in a truly vulgar display, but feeling the way he twitched within her mouth only turned her on. The perfect amount as she felt that pressure building. Switching out to use both of her hands to rapidly stroke him from his base to her lips in a frenzied manner made the saiyan grab her head with both of his heavy palms and shove her face downwards. 

 

Cheelai winced as her jaw stretched but she relaxed her throat as she was greeted with a flood from her lover filling her mouth, the thick delicious bursts of his cum only being swallowed down her welcome body. 

 

That pressure diminished and she pulled free her lips dripping spit and his white spunk. “Oh, dirty boy, you were holding out on me.”

 

Broly released a heavy breath of relief, “If you don’t get my fucking dick inside of you I will pin you to this floor and fuck you with everything I have…. RIGHT NOW!” His voice shouting as this blasted temptress played with him, he loved and hated it at the same time. She was vicious as she was seductive and he doubted if he’d ever be tired of her.

 

“You’re a poor threat maker, but i’ll oblige my little saiyan.” She muttered teasingly as she climbed herself up, dragging the tip of her wet sex over the vein of his cock and sliding it upwards between her silken nether lips.

 

Moaning, Cheelai could feel her body squeezing as she dragged her nub over his prick. Grinning down him wickedly as she saw the burning ferocity looking up at her, daring him to lose his control and take her in a primal manner. Normally she was the one helpless beneath him, but she challenged him, an open declaration to see who  _ needed  _ whom more?

 

She wrapped her fingers around his thick member teasing her clit just that little bit more as she rocked her hips against it. The deep reverberating growl and rising of Broly’s hair told her that she would have to surrender her position soon if she kept rocking her hips back and forth over him.

 

But she did have mercy, pushing her hips upwards and then lowered her wet sex downwards. Her teeth gritting as she felt her poor tight pussy squeezing him as hard as it always did, the agonizing thickness had never gotten any easier.  Bracing against his chest Cheelai felt Broly’s hands grip her wrists tightly as she rose her hips up slightly pushed back down driving just that little bit more of him inside her in an agonizing rhythm.

 

“Cheelai…” He hissed, “More!” he demanding ready to just flip her backwards and begin crushing her with his mass if she did not start taking this seriously.

 

She ignored him still keeping just the first several inches buried in her body, never going even halfway down on with her hips, forcing a ragged cry from him as his fingers squeezed tighter against his wrists.

 

“Don’t worry, i’ll be nice.” She mumbled approvingly coming to suck on his lower lip as she finally pushed herself lower, until she was melting against him. Her knees braced against his hips as he grasped the sides of her body.  “Ahh, don’t- I’m not-” She begged feeling what was coming next, but her words were a lie. She wanted it just as badly.

 

There was no treasured slowness, he bounced her hips up and down with both of his thick palms and pushing upwards with his cock at the same time, feeling the back of her womb kissing his thick head again, and again with rabid ferocity.

 

“BY FRIEZA! FUUUCKKK-!” She whined, her nails driving into his skin. “Fuck me! Fuck me!” She panted she felt him surging through her like a lightning bolt repeatedly striking ever single ounce of her nerves with burning pleasure.

 

Broly seized up his hips, watching as Cheelai’s head threw back and howled in pleasure. Quivering uncontrollably, her soft tender folds clenching around his cock like a vice eager to be joined in her rapturous explosion.

 

_ Incredible… _

 

Broly felt it, saw it, and smelled all of her. Her thighs spasming as he kept ramming inside of her like a fully revved piston engine, his sweaty body pressed tightly against her own until finally he spilled every drop of himself as he bucked his knees upwards to seal them together as he buried his nose against her neck.

 

Jabbing just enough with his twitching hips as he prolonged the state of their ecstasy until they finally were forced to come back down.

 

_ How… beautiful it all had been… _

 

***

 

Broly was reawakened, his dreamless spite of pleasure returning him to the disjointed pain, the foreign tightness around his wrists, and spikes of pain crawling of his neck was a reminder that he had come from one nightmare… back to another.

 

There was no comfort to be had, only the teasing memory of her scent, and the absence of her ever being by his side again, the crackle of the pain spike that was wedged into the back of neck sent turned him back into a maddening scream.

 

_ Pain… it ended when the rage came, when he gave into his rage he would forget to feel… the butcher’s nails hammered into his flesh would transform the most placid of creatures into nothing but a raging beast. _

 

But he resisted, doing everything he could to not fall under the temptation of blinding rage… where he became a berserker craving nothing but battle alone he didn’t wish to be seen as nothing more than a rabid dog who wished to flail about without purpose. His life had only been measured through combat, but up until he had met and experienced everything with Cheelai. There was something infinitely more powerful drawing him to her than he could ever explain.

 

His mind trying to avoid the piercing shards of the butcher’s nail driving it's hard fought purpose into him. Having grown up only knowing what his father taught him, there was very little in the ways of both becoming a man… and understanding how to be one. A blessing and a curse, one he was himself and free from the influences that controlled the rest of the universe. But it also tainted him, his knowledge of basic things were beyond vague. 

 

Cheelai told him what ‘Okay’ symbolized, she introduced him to some  _ real  _ food. He might’ve been alive and free, but he had yet to live, to revel in all of the good and bad that the universe had to offer him. Like a child who never learned how to share or play nice with others… that was a summary of his existence.

 

_ ‘You don’t know anything, do you?’  _ The teasing laughter of her voice reminding him of the times before all of this. How her bright illuminated eyes would show him understanding and compassion. She did not pity him, as it would be her honor to show him all that he had missed.

 

_ ‘You should take a vacation?’  _ She laughed at him once before. He didn’t know the word, while understanding taking it easy or relaxing as with most warriors after long periods of battle, he had never imagined simply going to some obscure location just to be idle and do nothing… the concept was beyond him.

 

Enduring the hellish challenges that life alone with his father had given him; turning him into one of the strongest and bravest saiyans, only to be quickly offered into the services of an overlord. The shadow of his old man never left him, the harsh disciplines and beatings that were just as essential as they weren’t. Breaking him into nothing more than a walking weapon, his soul and childhood nothing more than the cruel challenges of survival of the fittest, everything that exemplified a saiyan.

 

The planet had taught him the ruthlessness of the universe and how it was governed even by mindless beasts that devoured the weak. Kill or be killed, leaving him scared when he overestimated himself, and hungry when he dd the opposite. The world itself was hell, creating demon like creatures that were not only his terror but also, his food. Drinking the insides until he was swollen with that orange slime… just how much of him was because of his own choices.

 

Spiking until Broly’s eyes rolled back into his head, the guttural scream of the saiyan warrior filled the chamber. His body overriding his joyous memories with nothing more than rage, bringing the beast. The power that he could scarcely control to the forefront. When the only thing that mattered was fighting, spilling blood, and the eventual certainty of death. 

 

Broly could only await the fate that would befall him upon Earth… 


	7. Paradise

A light snore escaped his nose, but his trained ears after two whole decades of constant training and torment still picked up on the slightest of noises. Even in a dead sleep Broly could awaken with a sharp jolt, but it had been something that happened less and less since finding peace - a true calm that he had never once been able to find.

 

It was where the day to day life had become less about eating, fighting, and constantly struggling to look around and cover your own ass. Instead, it became a life filled with eating, sex, fighting occasionally, and struggling to find the time to sleep.

 

Though used to long hours and periods without rest, there were few times in the recent months that had allowed him that time of true deep slumber. There was always some work to be done here, some things to be done there, but as of it late it was the infant cries that came from his, one and half year old  _ daughter.  _

 

Which was primarily why he stirred now. His eye lids heavily crusted with sleep began to open. His face was covered by his large palm which rubbed the orange gunk from his face. A deep low grunt came as he pushed off the thick heavy covers that had once been such a warm invitation.

 

Awoken by the same source like clockwork day after day, Broly looked to a small wooden bassinet that had large Capsule Corporation logo marked on it. A special design for half saiyan children, who knew there would ever be such a thing. Groaning he sat up on his bed and looked down into the small crib. 

 

Chise, was lightly whimpering, bearing a combination of both his, and her mother’s traits. Bringing in traditional caramel saiyan skin, except her mother’s bright white hair, trumped his dark black locks and coated her tail white. But with dark purple eyes, she could pass for an Earthling, save her tail. Her eyes were flushed with small tears coming from her whimpering. 

 

He reached down and plucked her from the small confines of light pink and purple colored hell - but he kept that  thought to himself - the saiyan knew by smell alone what was the problem.

 

Muttering low curses Broly carried her to the changing spot just in their room. Having done this far more times than he wanted, he plucked off her foul smelling diaper, dropping it into a smell resistant waste bin. FInding some relief to his poor nose as his daughter’s cries lessened. Grabbing one of the sanitary wipes he cleaned up, taking care as to not touch her very sensitive tail and provoke a heavy crying fit.

  
He pulled her back up once she was powdered and covered with another ridiculous unicorn diaper that his mate/wife had found while shopping. He probably should’ve been thinking more when she said these were elastic and good for stretching.  _ Damn minx for playing that card again.  _ She loved to show of all sorts of things that stretched and fit so well over her breasts… even more so now that they had swollen up to full D cups. 

 

Before he gave himself a hard on Broly tucked his daughter into his chest and walked back to his bed. Knowing full well he’d have to get up in a couple hours. He’d much rather just have the little demon spawn sleep next to him so that he wouldn’t have to spend another twenty minutes settling her back down.

 

She was as many of the Earthlings had put it, a daddy’s girl, not understanding the meaning until later. His little girl would be forever attached to him, and he would do anything for her.

 

Releasing a grunt, hehe slipped into bed, doing his best to make sure she did not slip from her perch against him as he kept her cradled against his chest. Finding her tail had moved and slipped around his bicep as he laid down and snuggled contendly against him with her own tired yawn. It was about as peaceful a morning as he could get and let himself fall back to the soft bed and dream.

 

[***]

 

It all had been a blur, his harsh confinement, his brutal captivity finally ended as he gave into the butcher’s nail. Arriving on Earth all semblance of his control evaporated, back to nothing but a simple dog with a leash. 

  
Frieza had intended on using him as a weapon for revenge against the other saiyans back on Earth. However, he had been overwhelmed despite using every single drop of his power. Broly had been bested a fused saiyan warrior. 

 

But before that final death bell had tolled, Cheelai had found him along with Lemo, gotten their hands on the dragon balls and wished for him to go back to the world they had found him on…

 

They had found peace, but also, each other. Free from the incredible pain that had consumed him for several months, Broly was able to wrap his arms around his green vixen again. They both had been able to smother each other in affection during those few passive months. Living quietly, though not as  _ safe  _ as one would believe, considering the circumstances of the world he had been raised on - ut it was still better than being under Frieza’s control and knowledge.

 

So they had scraped together a decent little life, the three of them. It had all gone to plan until… well until Cheelai had a fairly large baby bump protruding from her stomach and the summary announcing that  _ ‘Well Broly i’m not getting fat! You and me are going to be a mother and a father!’  _ Mostly unphased by the news herself.

 

_ ‘What do you mean? Did you find another child on this planet?’  _ He hadn’t really understood the idea of pregnancy, he knew that males impregnanted females but most were raised inside growth pods that allowed a child to be developed. He had never seen an actual live birth, and there was no reason for him understand the more natural flow of things.

 

_ ‘Nope, this one is currently baking in my oven!’  _ She had laughed teasingly at him, the analogy even more confusing to him. 

 

_ ‘You are cooking the child? Have you lost your mind! They will die!’  _

 

Cheelai released a frustrated groan, bringing both hands over her face.  _ ‘No you big lummox, they are right here!’  _ Pointing at her exposed belly for emphasis.  _ ‘Our baby is growing inside of me right now.’ _

 

His head cocked like a dog’s looking at the sight before him - his mind rapidly trying to process what he was being told.

  
Getting up from where he was he walked over to her, trying to get a better understanding.  _ ‘Give me your hand,’  _ She told him taking one of his large palms and placing it over her stomach.  _ ‘Do you feel that,’  _

 

He was about to say what he was supposed to feel, only to  **really** feel it. A small burning source of energy was just beneath his palm. Cheelai gave him a big grin,  _ ‘Yep you do.’  _ Because it had been the same one she had felt that morning, when the little growing bundle inside was ready to announce:

 

‘Here I am!’ 

 

Dropping down to his knees Broly let his head rest against her swollen tummy. Allowing him to not only feel his growing child, but also its heart, taking in everything that he was feeling right now. In this moment there was nothing to compare to that news. He was silent. 

 

His ear pressed against Cheelai as he welcomed the idea of having a child with her, this woman.

 

_ ‘Before you get lost on me down there, we have got! Got to make some drastic changes before we have this baby.’  _  The soon to be mother announced, getting Broly’s attention his black eyes looking back up at her.

 

‘ _ First things first, we are leaving this planet. I’m not having a baby growing up on bug slime, and on a desert. I’m thinking a different world… something blue… green. Preferably filled with people who know something about hybrid saiyan babies?’  _ Her voice trailing off hinting that she already had a planet in mind. 

 

‘ _ So Earth?’  _

 

_ ‘Earth… Earth… hmm’  _ She tapped at her chin as she looked up at the ceiling. Missing the smirk she had on her face.  _ ‘Yes, I think that will do nicely and since you suggested it. You should start packing! Toodles!’  _ Abruptly she pulled away from him and walked back into their capsule house leaving Broly there stunned.

 

Lemo who had been sitting in earshot heard everything,  _ ‘The thing about women is Broly, they are really crazy when they’re pregnant. So I’d do my best to not do anything too crazy or she’s liable to rip your head off oh and, congratulations on becoming a dad.’  _ Ripping into a hoarse laugh as he coughed at the bewildered stare he was receiving from Broly.  _ ‘Also, she’s always right, don’t argue with em, don’t complain, don’t say anything. Hell don’t even compliment them when they are asking dumb things like ‘Does this make me look fat?’ and get her something if she asks for it. I promise you, from prior experience, hell hath no fury than a woman carrying a kid. They are emotional time bombs I promise you.’ _

 

Still he didn’t know what he was getting in to. But he did learn, quite quickly as he set about packing up the ship with everything they would need, as the idea of Earth while not perfect, was better, considering they weren’t mortal enemies, and the one saiyan who called himself Goku was always eager to find a powerful sparring partner. Which had created a relationship of sorts, and there was a small level of trust, more so than anything having to do with Frieza.

 

So. They made their way towards Earth with the intent on finding some help for their new baby.

 

[***]

 

Broly was awoken again by another sound from his child, though it wasn’t any sort of crying whimper signalling she had soiled herself. Nope, it was the rough and eager cries of a saiyan child looking to eat. 

 

“Fwood. Fwood!” Her words rousing him from his sleep. “Papa Fooowd!” Her voice calling out to him as she simultaneously tugged on his arm with her tail and patted against his chest with her tiny hands.  

  
“Yes, yes, I heard you.” He muttered sitting up, moving her up to his shoulder, as to allow her to hold onto him better. If only tearing out the roots of his hair in the process sometimes. Happily giggling as she kept her tail locked around his arm and held onto a handful of her father’s hair, waving the other one around as he walked out from his room. Though only slightly larger than the capsule house, this place was still a three bedroom apartment with two baths. 

  
Not what he would call adequate for his space and that of his small family, that and Lemo still resided with them as Chise’s defacto Uncle. But both Cheelai and her partner were currently out of the house leaving Broly to walk to the kitchen. His eyes gaining some focus back as he began to really wake up, though still he would’ve like at least another hour of sleep.

  
Yet nothing was going to stop his little girl from her pounding and demanding of food as he dropped her off in her high chair. He first grabbed a banana and peeled that so she could occupy herself with something soft while he dug around for something filling.

 

But if he had counted on having to make breakfast alone, he was surprised as the door to their apartment was opened up. Walking in, came Cheelai, her business casual suit and navy blue sunglasses covering her eyes along with the slight clack of her killer heels as she came in. Her hair unbound and hanging below her shoulders now, as the usual scout role and army short hair look had fallen out of favor for awhile. The pearl white hair was a welcome sight, “Mommy’s home!” She announced as Chise had polished off her first sample, the happy girl squealing with delight as her mother came over. “Oh my, someone looks delicious!” 

 

The green skinned mother always captivated their daughter. “I wuv you mommy!” the girl cried out as she felt the feathery kiss against her cheek. It was an absolute heart melter, the pair nuzzling each other. “Oh mommy loves you too!”

 

It was in these quiet isolated moments where he could sit back and let the world itself play out. There were so many details that he’d never truly paid any attention to while growing up that he did not realize until a year or so prior. His entire life had never been anything close to this. His daughter always found his neutral and dull personality highly amusing. Taking every chance to embarrass or get his face to flush red when out in public - a setting he had never been accustomed too. 

  
Living as a warrior yes, as a normal parent. No. not in the slightest.

 

“How are you doing sugar?” Cheelai’s teasing voice, giving him one of his many pet names. Revolving around sweets, his achilles heel. She pulled out one of the small apple juice sippy cups for her little girl.

 

“Tired, why are you home so early?” He replied annoyed at her teasing, grabbing one of the gallon jugs of milk before proceeding to drink like a starved whale calf.

 

Cheelai gave him a grin as she scooped up some of the breakfast set aside for her daughter, giving the small child a stroking of her hair as she looked towards Broly. “Well as you know, there are few private investigators like myself. I just finished up my job early, with a bonus.” She smiled with self confidence. 

 

Broly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. His eyes flicking to the infant child who was busy chewing away on toast with jam and peanut butter, though she’d eat anything that was put in front of her at this point. “Just how’d you finish early?”

 

Before she could answer, “Because I didn’t come home last night.” It was Lemo, looking exactly as he said. Shuffling into the room with thick bags under his eyes. “Either listen to Chise cry or stay out on a job. I just did the former, now if you excuse me I’m going to pass out for the rest of the day.” He announced walking past the two of them and falling into a heap in a room. 

  
He was already snoring before he hit the sheets.

 

“You were saying?” Broly said looking at Cheelai who just grinned back at him.

  
“Well… At least it’ll be the three of us for the day. Isn’t that right my little gum drop?” She cooed to their daughter who bounced in her high chair almost falling over as she excitedly bounced around. “We need some proper family time!”

 

[***]

 

Their journey had gone off the rails before it had been given a few days to breathe. The trio, excluding the unborn child, had taken off from the quiet recesses without any flair or bang. They moved as they could between the worlds as their resources were not infinite. Jumping from the first solar system into the next without the faintest clue as to what to expect as they began their dangerous trek back to Earth.

 

They were immediately greeted by a harrowing sight.

 

Several imperial flagships were sitting, as if they were waiting for them, and worst of all was that they were greeted by the power that was…

 

_ Frieza. _

 

The idea that he would be prepared for their flight was shocking, but apparently anything that involved saiyans was never forgotten. His vengeance that had been only hardened, like the iron grip of a black hole upon a planet. There among the stars Broly was unable to truly act. Were he alone he would not share any fear, any measure of worry about the upcoming battle.

  
But this was different, he had Cheelai, a woman, and one carrying his own offspring. Making him find unease, and shocking him into a position where his normal aggressiveness would prove fatal. They could not survive the vacuum of space, their ship would not allow Broly to blast his way out of this mess and he did not know where Frieza was. If he guessed wrong they could be slain and that would break him.

 

It was a situation that had been flipped upon him, and he was forced to tell her to leave him behind. Telling his green lover that she  _ must  _ go on without him. For her sake, and that of which growed inside of her.

 

She wanted to yell at him, to say that he could not venture out there alone, but as a soldier herself she knew that for them to survive… Sacrifices had to be made. He would go out alone, draw their attention, be their focus so that the three of them would escape.

 

_ “Do not look back,”  _ Broly told her his eyes flaring with a green light as he raised his own power, that control he had been practicing day after day to master.  _ “I will not stop until one of us is dead.”  _ Before he took that step outside and drew their lord’s attention away Cheelai pulled his spiked locks down and kissed him, letting these possible final moments of him be one that they could share without regret.

 

Even with his powers, unrivaled as they were, there was always the possibility that Frieza had planned on it, imagined some creative measure to even bring him to his knees. Yet to lay down his life, so that his child would live… well he couldn’t argue with his own instincts. 

 

_ “You better not die…”  _ She told him, with a bit of resentment as tears shined in her eyes, wanting to cry but refusing to break in front of him.  _ “I won’t wait around for you forever.” _

 

Her hands left his chest, seeing the uncertainty in her expression. His ears fading out as Lemo yelled something from the command seat, but as he left he saw her hands fold over her stomach. 

 

He was ready.

 

_ To die like a man. _

 

“Don’t stay mad at me too long then.” He told her his eyes scrolling back up to her purple ones. “I love you…” 

 

“I love you too…” Cheelai said one of her eyes leaking a crystal tear down her face as Broly’s hair rose up into its golden spikes, swallowing the last memory of her as he was consumed by a single drive.

 

Protecting her, he blasted out into space and flared his power to blind and cripple the imperial flagships and draw them away as Lemo and Cheelai did what they were good at.

 

Becoming scarce and quiet.

  
  


In his ascended state Broly lost his memory to the events that unfolded once he jumped into space, the thousands to tens of thousands of cannon fodder sent out by the emperor charged him with no clue as to what they were getting in too.

 

He grabbed one of the massive flagships in his hands and threw it into another, his white eyes boiling with power as his ki rolled out from them, sustaining his body with nothing but raw power. His strength on full display as he threw open his mouth and released a massive green energy inferno that blasted apart an entire cone of soldiers in a searing flash of green light before erupting into another devastating shockwave.

 

Without warning, Broly was hit from behind. The distraction playing its part as to get him off balance. 

 

Having been humiliated so many times, the golden skinned emperor was in no mood for playing the calculating schemer. He had never truly  _ earned  _ this warrior’s loyalty, and squandered whatever possible agreements he could muster with the horrific tortures that had been set upon him.

 

The two engaged in a titanic battle, Broly’s body balancing the power of an Oozaru in this compact form with that of a super saiyan on top. He’d gotten much stronger and gained even more control, finding himself in the advantage as one would expect. He pummeled Frieza towards the nearby world of Xaphan.

 

A blunder on his part in hindsight.

 

He was not privy to all that the emperor knew, and his plans and cold calculating nature had been to catch them in this spot and push Broly in a way that would send him down to the planet where  _ an Ice-ling,  _ would not be affected.

 

Attempting to breathe had been the first mistake, instead of trying to seal himself inside of his power and negate the atmosphere around him, he had been blinded by his power. Quickly everything began to fall apart. The noxious vapors with lethal doses of poison and horrendous fumes that filled his nose could never be forgotten.

 

The taste lingered on his tongue as he was beaten by the unaffected lizard. Having no need to breathe the precious oxygen that someone like him had. His golden hair faded to black as Frieza’s tail wrapped around his throat.

 

_ ‘Best me monkey? I am Lord Frieza and I will flay every single monkey alive for eternity to repay the hell I’ve had to endure because of you-!’  _ Flung downwards into the mouth of a billowing volcano, the gases choking him, causing blood to leak from his eyes as his eyes began to bulge, his fingers clawing at his throat in an effort to breathe.

 

As the clouds had swallowed him, the figure of the lizard appeared blackened by the outline around him. 

 

Yet having the chance to gloat, to ridicule and mock his foe who struggled on the verge of death in that final burning humiliation.  _ ‘Just so you know, I plan on taking those two little fools and give them a just punishment.’  _ Frieza’s overconfident tone just dripping with his putrid arrogance.  _ ‘And maybe if that little whore gives birth I’ll treat that next monkey to a more proper education that you monkeys need. I can only imagine how fun it’ll be to set loose a monkey I get from birth.’ _

  
  


Yet before Broly finally released a pathetic gasp, his final crescendo that would’ve been his last battle, here was a friendly humming noise that echoed in his mind.

 

_ Oh no, Lord Beerus can’t have this… How about we try this again, and don’t try and be so rash this time okay? _

 

The clock… reset, five minutes in the past. An Angel had come and given him another shot.

 

His mind wasn’t dissolved as he was back up in space. Having just taken the massive blow from Frieza. The battle began from its infancy yet again.

 

However, Broly hadn’t been sent back alone.

 

Frieza gasped as he too had been reset. His moment of victory stolen back by the jaws of defeat, the vacuum of space surrounding both of them. The galactic tyrant found an even greater enraged saiyan, the burning fury that had been building inside of him exploding into even higher levels. 

 

_ ‘Now, now… Broly…’  _ The emperor’s tone slightly panicked as he sensed the crackling power that was snapping light a warp storm that could consume an entire planet in its wake. Holding up his hands in an effort to placate him into a way that he might have just a chance of escaping this.

Broly’s hair began to twist and pull itself up higher, green hue around him began to glow brighter. He was unable to speak as there was no oxygen to breathe and even if he could his voice would not pass through. Yet that did not matter, there was a savageness raging through him that dwarfed any measure of calm reason. 

 

His hand shot towards the planet and with the force pushing outwards the entire world was crushed and exploded. The blinding flash billowed upwards and over them as the almighty ruler felt the cold fear wash over him.

 

_ ‘Look… I can have you leave, no problems. I swear this will-’ _

 

Broly punched him full force across the jaw. The blow blasted him through one of his ships and out the other side as Broly tore after him. The galaxy itself felt the shattering force as each heavy blow crushed its way through his defenses, ripping away at his golden form as if it were chunks of iron.

  
Grabbing the lizard in his fists, Broly began to squeeze, his massive paws nearly able to encompass his foe’s entire waist as he forced upon him the unbearable agony of feeling all of the ice-ling’s organs  compress and squeeze in a way that was not natural.

 

The Gods must’ve revealed in this pain as Broly could feel the strain of bone and muscle nearing that breaking point. A cruel smile spread over his face as he used every single ounce of his power to break this pathetic creature in half.

 

A heavy slap of a tail smacked him just enough so that the tyrant could shove a finger laced with his dark purple ki into his chest and blast everything he had into a needle point straight into Broly’s chest. 

 

Broly’s hand covered a gouge carved into his chest with the burning pain of fresh blood and screaming nerves. It was a pain not lost on him, but the effect had been put onto both of them.

  
Frieza was nearly convulsing as his body was barely able to straighten itself without putting the tyrant in unbelievable pain. Broly while not as injured could feel the wound pouring his blood out and in the depths of zero space become small floating particles as the wound oozed free.

 

_ ‘Damn you monkey…’  _ Was all the fuss the once vaunted ruler of the universe could muster.  _ ‘You might kill me… but who will save your friend and that green whore.’  _ The saiyan retaliated by backhanding him with his good arm causing him to spin several times over and over in the air.

 

Rushing upon him, ki in hand, the saiyan slammed it directly into his face. It burned, blowing apart the skin there. Grabbing him by the back of the neck with his bicep Broly began to squeeze, his thick arm cutting off the blood flow rapidly, leaving the monarch’s claws and tail to flap and scrape at everything available in order to get him off.

 

_ ‘Kill-Kill me… and they… men will kill HER!’  _ He gurgled, causing the saiyan’s arm to loosen, the pure misery on the once overconfident lizard was showing, breaking away from Broly at full speed to scream.  _ ‘Chase after me if you dare monkey, but she will die!’ _

 

He wanted too, by the god’s he would’ve loved to rip him apart. Yet the lingering threat he would not ignore. He raised up both of his hands and began to channel his power from his chest, a small green orb formed just in front of him. A ripple of ki flowed all around him, his eyes turning a deep green as he threw both of his hands forward. The small basketball sized ki orb, exploded in size, growing from the size of their house to a mountain to a small moon. 

 

With a burst of his chest it sailed after the Frieza, catching up with the golden trail being left behind as he looked away and went back to pursue Cheelai and Lemo. 

 

No matter how faint the possibility, their survival meant more to him than anything.

 

[***]

 

It had all been a lie, a desperate gamble that Frieza had spoken to save his own wretched skin. But there was no way he would be able to pursue them afterwards.

 

They had come to find a place that was welcoming to them, although it took time for both sides to get used to each other. However this world was nothing like anything the two of them had ever experienced. There was no worrying about massive insects attempting to eat them on a daily basis, scrounging the minimal amount of water and edible food one could on a wasteland hell.

 

Now he was greeted to a world of convenience and capitalism. Just work a little here and there, make money for this and that, it was yours. The occasional spar with the other saiyans on the world was another benefit. But for this warrior, he found something that he had never experienced. 

 

_ Peace. _

 

_ Love, A woman, and a real family. _

  
  


A hand caressed his shoulder, “Hey there honey,” Cheelai purred. “We’ve got no work today, how about we go out?” 

 

“Feh…” He wasn’t ever a fan of public outings, but as she smoothed her other hand over his stomach, he knew there was not point arguing. “Whatever…”

 

“Aren’t you just sweet.” She teased, “Don’t worry I’ll change and get the baby carrier, and yes you won’t have to wear it.” She had totally embarrassed the hell out of him, making a man like Broly wear a pink baby carrier for their daughter Chise. Oh it had been totally hilarious,  _ as a mom,  _ as her saiyan’s mate/wife… well. She felt some sympathy for her big guy.

 

“Just let me eat something.” He muttered leaving her with a big smile on her face. 

 

Looking to Chise who put her large plastic spoon into her mouth, more than happy to keep eating as she wolfed down her frosted cereal with fervor. “It’s gonna be family time today baby girl.” Giving her a peck on the top of her head, deciding to grab herself something to eat knowing that her daughter would need another ten minutes to finish, giving her plenty of time to get into something…  _ nice. _

 

Wearing his green fur waist covering, black pants, and against his will a matching green tank top. Because this world had something against males exposing their chests. Yet he just remained outside, the small studio apartment they now owned, the bustle of a busy day never ending all around him. People going on throughout their daily lives not even noticing him, paying him not a second thought. Humans seemed far to caught up in their small plastic screens to even look towards him.

 

The excited cries of his daughter caught his attention though as he turned back, seeing Cheelai with their baby strapped to her chest in a carrier. The little girl’s tail coiled around her mother’s waist as she partially tugged at the straps, but couldn’t exactly break herself free. Cheelai wearing a snug purple top, that stretched, with white shorts. Her hair bound in a scrunchy behind her neck but free flowing as she walked with the breeze.

 

“All set to go?” She asked as Broly nodded. To which she laughed as she found his uncomfortable behavior, oh so adorable. Coming up and sliding her one arm around his, winding her fingers between his. “Any thoughts on where we should go?”

 

Squeezing her hand lightly Broly turned his head looking down the sidewalk and gestured with his chin. “The beach, Chise likes it there.”

 

“Perfect!” She said lifting herself up to give him a peck on the cheek before walking beside him. Their little girl pointing at everything and everything as if she’d never seen it before in her life. Though as they walked Cheelai leaned her head against his shoulder. “Thanks for taking care of her this morning,”

 

“Hn, it’s fine.” He replied, sure he was tired but he wasn’t angry about looking after their child. “I didn’t think I would’ve liked this so much.”

 

“Liked what?”

 

He exhaled slightly, both of their heads still looking forward. “This… world, this life… I never knew that this was… possible.” It surprised him truthfully. The idea of waking up to a place like this. Where Cheelai could be found sleeping next to him, or having a child’s cries be the only thing that disturbed him. No worrying about fighting giant insects, or living of garbage, this was… it was  _ nice.  _

 

He had never been a person with words, so this was a rare time for him to express himself.

 

“Not bad isn’t it, kinda reminds me of my home world, except way nicer!” Their short walk ended as Broly’s feet touched the sand with Cheelai. The couple’s toes and bodies warmed by the sun’s rays but also cooled by the gentle breeze rolling in from the ocean. Of course, there were plenty of regular people running around by the beach.

 

To them it was paradise. Broly held her hand and brought the other to touch their daughter's face while looking at her. “I’m happy you teased me all those years ago.” Giving her a broad smile to which she blushed.

 

“Ah well, thanks for inviting me.”

 

“Hn,” He chuckled before leaning down and taking her lips gently with hers. Indeed… he was happy he had invited her.

 

**The End**


End file.
